Baby Makes Three
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Warning Mpreg Alec and Magnus have been together for a year and a half now. Though there are some needs that still need to come out in the open. One in particular is Magnus being able to have children. Over the course of nine months their relationship faces many hurdles as well as fending off shadow hunters who wish to see this child dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warnings Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments they belong to Cassandra Clare.

I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1:

Magnus yawned and stretched and he woke up running a hand through his messy hair and looking at the cold bed sheets next to him. He sighed wishing Alec would be home soon.

He pouted a bit. Almost a month and a he'd been gone. It's not like they haven't spoken. They're written each every week but it was the seeing part that had been killing him. He frowned a little bringing a hand to his stomach as he felt a bit of nausea creeping on him .

He sighed once more before reluctantly pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the bathroom for a warm shower. He had a brunch date with Isabelle and he did not want to be late. Hell hath no fury like a woman kept waiting, he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"If you were going to be late you could've called," Isabelle pointed out as she stood up from her spot on the bench outside the cafe.

"I would've but Chairman Meow had an accident and it's safe to say a shopping trip will be in order." He lied smoothly giving the girl a hug.

"I'll forgive you this time," she teased lightly hugging back before pulling away. "Shall we? I hear their food is to die for," she added leading into the restaurant.

He chuckled and allowed himself to be lead inside glad that he and Isabelle could get along so well as friends. He really did admire the girl.

"Magnus? Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow and pointed at him with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Hmm? Sorry I was just lost in thought," he answered. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you had anything special planned for when Alec gets home," she repeated flipping through her menu.

Magnus smirked behind his own menu at all the things he had planned. "Not really," he shrugged. "Probably just a nice quiet night in on the couch with take out from Taki's."

"Right," Isabelle chuckled nodding along. "Well just make sure you're safe."

"Of course," he smiled deciding on some pancakes and a side of fruit with a cup of tea for his stomach. "If you will excuse me a moment, I'm going to go freshen up a bit." He stood up from the table and made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face grimacing as another wave of nausea washed over him.

 _I'll need to call Catarina when I get home,_ he thought wiping his face and apply his make up. _Probably just some bug or something._

He sat back down to Isabelle texting away on her phone and picked up his cup of tea sighing contently as he drank. "You wouldn't happen to know when he comes back do you?" he asked casually.

"Nope. I haven't heard from him in a few days. Usually means the Clave is in its voting stages or things got heated and they need a break," she answered picking up her lemonade and taking a sip. "He hasn't told you?"

Magnus shook his head and set his cup down running a nail around the rim. "He says he's not sure but I feel like he does and he's not telling me on purpose," he pouted.

"Maybe he want's to surprise you?" she offered.

"That'd be romantic if it hadn't been a month and a half since we'd last seen each other," he pointed out.

"You do have a point," she nodded. "So, any store in particular you wish to go to?" she asked changing the topic to something less homesick.

"We haven't been to H and M in a while and Dillards just got their new spring season in," he answered. "And I need to do some herb shopping."

She nodded. "Sounds good to me," she smiled.

* * *

Magnus rinsed out his mouth and stepped out of his bathroom with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that..." he sighed sitting back down on the couch.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Catarina asked waving off the apology more concerned about her friends health. "lie down."

"I've been feeling nauseous the past week or so, it just graduated to the occasional emptying the contents of my stomach into the most available thing," he lied down on the couch as she instructed. "It's probably just the flu right?"

"Perhaps, hold out your arm." she picked up a needle that had been in her medical bag and rolled up his sleeve. "You'll feel a little pinch."

Magnus hardly winced as she inserted the needle into his arm drawing a bit of a blood before capping the small vile.

"Any other symptoms?" she asked putting the vial into her bag.

"Just being really tired and more snacking than usual," he closed his eyes glad to be off his feet for awhile.

"Hmm..."

"What hmm? Don't hmm," Magnus frowned keeping his eyes closed.

"Have you been in heat recently Magnus?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," he answered. "I've been taking that god awful 'birth control' pill dutifully like you instructed."

"Are you sure? Once a week right?" she asked. "Because if you've skipped even one week your body just resets the cycle and you're hormones just increase."

He really hated when she went into nurse mode. He thought back each week to make sure he had in fact been taking the pills, course had to hide them from Alec unsure of how the boy would react to finding them. He wasn't sure he was ready to have that conversation just yet.

" _Mag's? Are you here?" Alec called walking into the warlocks apartment._

 _Magnus swore under his breath and shoved the bottle in his hands into the back of his sock drawer and closed his shut walking out to meet his boyfriend with a beaming smile. "This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, not that I'm complaining," he grinned wrapping his arms around his waist._

" _I've got some bad news," Alec sighed leaning into the touch. "I've got to head to Idris to for a Clave meeting."_

" _When do you leave?" he asked nuzzling his neck._

" _Tomorrow morning," Alec answered pulling the warlock closer. "I managed to get away so we could spend tonight together."_

" _Then we shouldn't waste anytime then should we?" Magnus purred at his through his lashes._

 _They were a mess of limbs and hands as they made their way to the bedroom Alec taking the lead half caoxing half pushing Magnus down onto the mattress with a smirk getting on top and straddling him._

" _You look so amazing when you wear your hair naturally," he complimented dragging his fingers down the warlock's bare chest._

 _Magnus groaned and ground his hips against the youngers. "I didn't have time for it today," he breathed._

 _Alec hummed and leaned down to kiss him working their pants off and tossing them carelessly onto the floor._

" _I'm gonna make this one count," Alec purred into his ear causing Magnus to moan and whine._

" _Fuck Alec," he whined wanting him to go faster._

 _The shadow hunter chuckled and grabbed the bottle of oil the warlock kept in the nightstand for these occasions and got to work making it as painless as possible for the man beneath him._

 _He leaned down and kissed him as he slowly thrust in groaning at the tight heat. One thing he loved about sex with Magnus, he always healed. He worked a steady rhythm bracing his hands on either side of the older man's head while Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist pushing him deeper._

" _Fuck," he groaned starting to go faster._

" _Alec~" Magnus moaned already nearing his climax._

 _Alec slowed his thrusts leaning down to kiss him nipping at his lip lightly. He groaned as Magnus clenched around him as he climaxed the warlock letting out a pleased whimper. Alec himself following soon after._

"And say I were to have accidently not taken it and then promptly had a few rounds of sex afterwards?" he asked.

"A few why?" Catarina asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason just curious..." he opened his eyes and sat up. "So what will the blood test show?" he asked changing the subject.

"It'll just tell us what's wrong," she answered. "Just take it easy for the next few days, just relax, catch up on paperwork or something."

He nodded and walked her to the door. "You'll call with the results right?" he asked.

"I'll handle them personally," she kissed his cheek. "Just take it easy Magnus."

He sighed and closed the door behind her and pressed his forehead to it. "Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen." he muttered going to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mortal Instruments

Comments are always welcome~

Chapter 2:

Alec whistled quietly as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him smiling. He was glad to be home. He really did miss the apartment and after spending two months in Idris he really missed their huge bed with the cotton sheets and of course Magnus's warm body against his own.

He set his bag down and kicked up his shoes walking into the room chuckling to himself. He even missed the mess the warlock would always leave. Come to think of it. Where was Magnus usually he already had Alec pinned down to the couch ready to tear his clothes off.

"Odd," he mused beginning to straighten up the living room. He raised an eyebrow and tossed an old donut box into the trash along with a chip back and a wrapper for cookie dough.

Magnus never ate junk food. And if he did he never left the wrappers laying around the apartment. He finished picking up the livingroom happy to find a couch under all the papers and junk food wrappers and went to make some coffee.

The kitchen was relatively clean which was nice. Some dishes in the sink meaning Magnus was feeding himself which was good. He refilled Chairman Meow's food dish and water bowl while he waited for the pot to heat up and leaned against the counter looking through the mail. Most of it was junk and coupons. And a few bills addressed to the both of them.

He smiled remembering when Magnus had gotten the paperwork that gave Alec half of the apartment when he moved in. He tossed the junk and coupons and put the bills aside for when Magnus got home. He took his coffee to the living room and sat down on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV to wait.

* * *

"Alec~"

Alec shifted in his sleep and blinked looking up a bit groggily. "Hmm?"

Magnus chuckled and sat on the coffee table careful of his half empty cup of coffee. "Evening sleeping beauty."

"Evening?" Alec asked yawning and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten," the warlock answered moving to sit next to him on the couch. He was wearing a pair black tight pants with a silver belt and a long sleeved dark purple sweater. He left his hair down and free of any product.

"Are you just getting home?" Alec stretched his arms above his head before laying one across Magnus's shoulders and pulling the warlock closer.

"I had dinner with Catarina, had I known you were coming home today I would've surprised you," Magnus sighed nuzzling him.

"I was trying to surprise you," Alec laughed lightly running his fingers through the warlock's hair earning a nice purr from the man. "Maybe next time."

"You don't have to go back do you?" Magnus asked looking at him.

"No. You get to keep me all to yourself, at least for the weekend, the others don't know I'm back yet," he answered.

"Wonderful," Magnus grinned pulling away and getting up. "I suggest a hearty round of welcome home sex."

Alec stood and he couldn't help blush as Magnus raked his cat like gaze over his body licking his lip.

"You grew," Magnus stated. "You're taller than me now."

"So I am," Alec chuckled. "Is that bad?"

"It'll take a little getting used to," he shrugged. "But I'm hardly one to complain."

Alec hummed and leaned down to kiss him. "I like being taller than you now, gives me the upper hand this time."

Magnus leaned into the kiss. "Less talk more kiss," he grinned wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Alec complied and started to walk them to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and tugging Magnus into his lap.

"You should wear your hair down more often," Alec mused running his fingers through it enjoying the purring noise the warlock made as he sucked at his throat. "Makes you look more beautiful."

Magnus chuckled and kissed him again. "You think so?" he teasingly ground his hips against the shadow hunters smirking as Alec groaned.

"You're a very bad man," he whispered. "Here I am complimenting you and you've already got your hand in my pants." He looked down between them seeing that a purple manicured hand was indeed down his jeans and met Magnus's innocent look.

"What can I say, compliment's earn you rewards," Magnus purred.

Their clothes were soon lost scattered around the bedroom they're talking ceasing using their bodies to communicate instead.

"God I've missed you," Alec groaned as he thrust into him slowly.

Magnus moaned beneath him. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he replied.

He made a started yelp followed by a loud moan as Alec flipped them so he was ontop his hands on his chest panting a little. He always did feel self conscious in this position. Letting Alec seeing all of him.

The shadow hunter put his hands on his hips leaning up to kiss him and thrusting a bit faster, Magnus soon following into the rhythm easily.

Alec was first to meet his release moaning his name loudly Magnus soon following after with a small cry. The younger pulled out slowly and kissed him once more before getting up and going to the bathroom to get a towel to clean themselves with.

He tossed some garbage into the trash and paused when something caught his eye.

"What the hell is this?!" Alec demanded.

Magnus looked up drowsily. "What's what darling?" he asked.

"These." Alec held out four pregnancy test all positive. He suddenly paled. "Oh god are they Izzy's? Is she pregnant? Oh fuck. Mom and dad are gonna freak. I knew she liked to go out but this is to far."

"Alex love calm down," Magnus grabbed his wrist to keep him from pacing and pulled him back to bed. "They're not Izzy's and before you say anything they're not Clary's either. She and Jace are on a break right now."

"Well...then who's are they? Are they Catarina's?" Alec asked.

"She hasn't dated anyone in two decades," Magnus answered. "They're...how should I put this...they're mine..."

"Yours?" Alec asked slowly. "I'm not sure I understand."

Magnus nodded. "Right. Let's get cleaned up first and put these," he put the small sticks in the trash can. "in the garbage and I'll tell you everything."

Alec nodded. They both showered and changed, Alec into some sweats and a plain t-shirt. Magnus in a pair of zebra print pajama pants and a red kimono like robe, and sat on the couch with some tea.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you this..I admit I was afraid of how you'd take it..." Magnus admited. "But here goes nothing." He took a deep breath. "Because of my blood line, my father being a demon a trait that has been passed down to me it, like all demons I can go into heat."

"You mean like a cat?" Alec asked drinking some tea.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah...like a cat," he chuckled a bit. "And that enables demons, both male and female, to carry a child. Catarina made this sort of birth control like pill that demons could take that would slow the heating cycles to almost non existant and I most likely missed one or to weeks and well...I'm with child...We don't have to keep it I mean there are spells or...or procedures and things that can be drunk and we can just act like it never happened-"

"No." Alec shook his head.

He looked at Magnus and could see fear in his eyes at what the younger would say next. It was times like this that always made Alec's heart hurt his mind curious as to what the warlock had gone through during his eight hundred years that could turn him from the most powerful man to someone so scared to even speak.

"Come here," he set his cup down and opened his arms wrapping them around the warlock and holding him close.

"First of all. It's not an 'it'. This is a unborn child," Alec started running his fingers through the damp hair to try and soothe him.

"Secondly there will be no talk of getting rid of said unborn child of any kind."

Magnus nodded.

"Thirdly, this is the best coming home news I could ever receive," he finished leaning down to kiss Magnus. "I mean it okay?"

Magnus smiled a little bit. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Course this means we're going to have to get married now," he smiled.

"That was a terrible proposal Alexander," Magnus chuckled leaning into him more.

"I'll work on it," he held him close. "But seriously Mag's. You've just made me the happiest man on earth right now."

"I only live to please." the warlock hummed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mortal Instruments. If I did it'd be full of Malec fluff~**

 **A/N: In this story Max isn't dead and he's about 13/14 years old.**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alec yawned and rolled over as he woke up the next morning frowning when felt Magnus's side of the bed empty. It took him seconds to recognize the sounds of vomiting coming room the bathroom connected to the room and he winced remembering last night.

He got up and went to the kitchen getting him a glass of water and knocking on the closed door.

"Mags? Love?" He asked.

When he got no answer he opened the door and found the warlock curled up on the floor with his arms around his middle and eyes closed.

"Am i dying?" He croaked breaking the silence.

Alec smiled and set the glass on the counter sitting on the floor and gently eased the man into his lap.

"No. You're not dying," he kissed his temple. "You're just suffering from the ever popular morning sickness."

Magnus buried his face into his neck. "It's not popular with-"

Alec barely had time to move before the older male was kneeling over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of his stomach once more.

The shadow hunter winced and rubbed his back soothingly. After probably an hour of vomiting Alec helped him up and he started the shower.

"I'll go make you something to eat."

Magnus nodded and took off his pajamas grateful for the shower. Alec whistle to himself as he made them some breakfast. Some eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit. He wasn't really sure if it would help the warlock but it was worth a shot.

 _I'll have to see if the institute has any books on this,_ Alec thought setting the dishes at the counter and getting some breakfast for Chairman Meow the kitten winding his way through his legs purring and mewing.

He smiled and scratched the animal behind his ears and made himself another cup of coffee and Magnus some tea.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head against his back.

"Feeling any better?" he asked finishing up the cooking.

"I went to use some of my scented shampoo and then threw up again," Magnus answered grimacing. "I had to use that non scented stuff you keep here..."

Alec made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry love. Maybe breakfast will be better."

"What'd you make?" Magnus asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"I made some eggs, toast and some fruit salad," Alec answered turning off the stove.

"I think I'll stick to toast and some fruit," Magnus pulled back winking his nose at the mention of eggs and went to sit at the counter picking up the cup of tea.

Alec nodded and fixed his plate setting it before the warlock and ate his own eating the eggs first seeing the queasy look in the man's eyes.

"Any plans for today?" the shadow hunter asked drinking some coffee.

"Does staying in bed count?" Magnus asked taking a bite of toast and finding it not making him feel sick munched away.

"You don't have any clients today?"

"I was hoping you and I would be spending the day together...but...this little bundle of joy is making me feel terrible..." he sighed.

Alec nodded. "I have to go by the institute and pick up a few things and I should let the others know I'm home. Want me to pick up anything for you while you're out?"

"I could use some new polish remover," Magnus said as an after thought.

"Nail polish remover, got it. Anything else?" he made a mental list.

"Everything else I can just make appear," Magnus shrugged finishing his breakfast and drinking his tea.

"Alright. Well you go back to bed then. I'll let you know when I leave," Alec told him. "And I'll bring you some fresh tea."

"I don't deserve you," Magnus smiled tiredly as he got up. He kissed Alec on the cheek and went back to the bedroom with Chairman Meow following on his heels as if sensing his masters discomfort.

When Alec went to tell him he was leaving and to drop off the tea he found him sleeping in the bed with the kitten curled up next to him. He kissed his forehead and fixed the covers before heading out.

* * *

"Alec!" Max cried out happily running towards his brother.

"Hey buddy," Alec grinned hugging the youngest Lightwood. "I missed you."

"It's been so boring with out you here...Izzy keeps trying to make dinner," Max pouted.

Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How about Jace?"

"He's been with Clary the whole time...mom and dad aren't back from Idris yet so it's been me and Izzy and Simon's been coming by to play video games with me too."

"That's good," he smiled. "Where is Izzy anyway?"

"She's in the kitchen paiting her nails," Max looked around and frowned. "Magnus didn't come with you?" he pouted a little.

"He's feeling a little under the weather. Sorry kiddo," Alec apologized.

Max nodded and started to tug him towards the kitchen where Isabelle was hunched over the counter with a bottle of red nail polish in front of her.

"You make more of a mess than Magnus does," Alec pointed out noticing the red smears on the counters as he got closer.

"Alec! You're home!" Izzy launched herself at her brother pulling him into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"I got back yesterday," He struggled a bit as the grip got tighter.

"You got home yesterday but you didn't tell us?" Izzy pulled back looking hurt.

"I wanted to surprise Magnus," he replied.

"Oh. Well then I can forgive you," she nodded. "Jace is out though. He's been staying with Clary lately."

"I'll call him later than. Mind if I grab a few books from the library?" he asked.

"Help yourself," Izzy waved her hand probably just drying her hands. "We have some empty boxes if you need them."

"I borrowed one of Magnus's bags. One of the bottomless ones," Alec chuckled. "It's the only plain thing in that apartment."

"Can I help?" Max asked eagerly.

"You can put the books in the bag for me if you like," Alec offered.

He didn't want Max climbing up that old ladder. He wasn't even sure it'd support his weight now. Max nodded and made a dash for the library.

"He's really hyper huh?" he smiled.

"Simon's doing I think," Izzy shrugged sitting back down.

"How is the old vamp?" Alec asked grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"He's good I guess, he's been keeping Max company. They're really getting along," she answered.

"Are things okay with you two?" he leaned against the counter. "Should I be beating him up?"

"No no...everything fine..." she answered. "Really." She smiled. "You shouldn't keep Max waiting. He'll get impatient."

He nodded and made his way to the library and found Max bouncing from foot to foot impatient. "You take forever," He whined.

 _That almost sounded like a Magnus thing...,_ Alec thought shaking his head.

"Sorry," he apologized and set the normal enough looking messenger bag on the table and walked over to the ladder to look for the books he needed and slowly started to hand them to the younger.

By the time they finished almost a whole shelf in the library was cleared out.

"Do you really have to go?" Max asked walking him to the door.

"Sorry buddy, I'll come by with Magnus in a few days okay?" Alec promised. He ruffled his hair. "Try not to drive Izzy to crazy."

Max nodded. "Okay...Tell Magnus I said hi."

Alec called by to Izzy and headed to the store to grab what Magnus needed. Nail polish remover and the same brand but non scented shampoo and conditioner that Magnus used and some treats for Chairman Meow and picked up a copy for 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' getting a congratulations for the cashier.

* * *

"What on earth are you reading?" Magnus asked raises an eyebrow as he got into bed.

"I picked it up from the store on my way home," Alec answered. "It's one of those books for expecting parents...it's got some really good tips in it."

"Well put it away..." Magnus laid down next to him. "I hardly got to see you since you've been back."

"Well to be fair you were sleeping most of the time."

"To be fair, I'm carrying your child."

"Our child."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You make a good point."

"I always do," Alec put the book aside and put his arm around him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the characters of Mortal Instruments. They Belong to Cassandra Clare.

Comments always welcome :)

 **Intoxic/arnangela : I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Magnus frowned as he answered the phone on the kitchen counter. "Congratulations for what?" he asked.

"You're carrying, Catarina told me," Ragnor answered.

"It was supposed to be a secret," Magnus pouted slightly unconsciously rubbing his abdomen. There was a small hardly noticeable bump but he could feel the life force now that he was aware of the child. It was quite comforting for some reason.

"I take it Alec is the father yes?" Ragnor asked.

"Obviously," Magnus rolled his eyes at his friends teasing tone. "You know this makes you uncle Ragnor now right?"

"As long as it's the child calling me that and not you it's perfectly acceptable," he replied. "I have to hang up now though. I'm supposed to be calling Raphael."

"Ugh you two have the weirdest relationship," Magnus shook his head. "Just don't tell him okay? I don't want word getting back to Alec family. We haven't even discussed how we're going to tell them."

"I won't. Give my best to the soon to be father," Ragnor said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alec asked closing the front door and dropping his keys into the dish. He had a few bags of groceries from the farmers market in his hands as he walked over.

"Ragnor sending his congratulations. Catarina spilled the beans," Magnus went to pour himself a cup of coffee only to be stopped by the shadow hunter.

"No more coffee. It's not good for the baby," he said dumping the contents of the cup into the sink.

Magnus stared at him as he was crazy. "Please tell me you're kidding..."

"Nope. Completely serious," Alec answered putting the groceries away. "The lady at the market said that this was a better alternative."

He handed Magnus an innocent looking canister which the warlock opened and sniffed only to gag and shove the thing away.

"That smells terrible," he covered his mouth his stomach still doing flip flops. "And baby agrees."

He watched him unpack all the food seeing mostly fruits and vegetables and some mysterious looking grains. He got queasy again and resisted the urge to grimace.

"I'm going to go shower," he shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. "Your father has gone crazy," he muttered to his belly.

* * *

"What is that?" Alec asked watching Magnus sit down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and some oreo's.

"Ice cream and Oreo's," he answered. "Why...?"

Alec shook his head and held out his hand. "Hand it over."

"You're not being serious," Magnus frowned.

"I will wrestle it from if I have to," Alec told him. "I'd rather not but if I have to..."

Magnus muttered under his breath and handed over the dessert and in return was handed a fruit salad concoction. He winced hearing the treats being dumped into the trashcan and looked down at the fruit and ate it while sulking.

Alec leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You'll get used to it."

"You're not the one who has to eat it," Magnus pouted.

"Think about the baby," Alec added.

"The baby wanted the ice cream and Oreo's," he whined semi playfully throwing a grape at Alec's face.

Alec rolled his eyes and caught the grape and throwing it in the trash. "You want a healthy baby don't you?"

"Yes…" Magnu sighed.

"Good," Alec smiled. "Now be a good boy and eat your fruit."

Magnus gave him a look and Alec just smiled. "Love you too Mag's."

* * *

"I swear to god I am going to kill him," Magnus grumbled under his breath raiding the institute's kitchen for Isabelle's not so secret stash of junk food. "Ah ha!" he grabbed a bag of oreo's and grabbed a few cookies.

"Magnus. Put the Oreo's down," Alec ordered following after him.

"No." Magnus promptly shoved one in his mouth letting out a small moan. "I missed these so much," he purred.

Alec went to grab the rest out of his hand only to have Magnus dart around the corner cookies in hand and eat another one.

"I can do this all day," Alec said watching him closely. He tried not to let Magnus licking the crumbs off his lips get to him.

Alec lunged at him and Magnus managed to get away amused as Alec tripped over his own feet and had to grab the counter to keep from falling.

"I'm not hurting anyone," Magnus ate another cookie almost purring.

"Junk food is not healthy for the baby," Alec ground out.

"What baby?"

Warlock and shadow hunter turned and saw Jace leaning in the door way eyebrow raised. Alec used this momentary lapse to snatch the cookies from Magnus and grin triumphantly. The warlock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello? You two were talking about a baby," Jace asked again.

"Well if you must know," Magnus started. "We're having a baby."

Alec gave Magnus a look of displeasure. "I thought we were going to wait to tell people."

"You've taken my junk food. This is the next best thing," Magnus shrugged.

"You two are having a baby...? I mean...is that even possible?" Jace was looking Alec over.

"He's not carrying," Magnus chuckled. "Your darling brother got me pregnant."

Jace blinked then swore. "Damn it...Now I owe Izzy twenty bucks."

"Come again?" Alec asked.

"Izzy and I had a bet as to which one of you was the top...I was rooting for you," he pointed to Magnus. "But apparently I was wrong," Jace answered.

"You thought I bottomed?" Alec looked at his 'brother' shocked.

"Well...I mean...you do seem like-"

"Asshole," Alec huffed and flipped Jace off.

Jace rolled his eyes. "So...how does it work?" now he looked at Magnus. "I mean...you're a male..."

"I'm also half demon, not that I go around parading the fact," Magnus sighed and leaned against the counter trying to sneak a cookie. "Male and female demons are able to have babies, even half's like myself. Course for males it's only when we're in heat and I must've been when your brother decided to have his way with me," he grinned at the weird face Jace made. "And voila we have a baby."

He pouted with Alec smacked his hand away. "I told you. No junk food. It's not healthy."

"Damnit Alec! Gimme the cookies or I will turn you into a toad."

"You're bluffing Magnus. You said that twice a few hours ago," Alec rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with the cookies? I thought people who were pregnant were allowed to eat junk food and other crap," Jace said raising an eyebrow at the assumed empty threat.

"They aren't healthy for the baby," Alec replied. "All the baby books say that eating healthy is a must."

"I'm going to burn those books," Magnus muttered.

"Yeah...But I don't think eating a little junk food is going to necessarily kill the child," Jace pointed out.

"See? He understands," Magnus nodded in Jace's direction.

Alec huffed. "Fine..." he handed him the oreo's. "You win this round."

Magnus grinned and ate the cookies kissing Alec's cheek. "Aw don't feel bad love. I'll still eat your fruit salads and drink your smoothies just stop throwing out my ice cream."

"You two are like the model couple...it's creepy," Jace made a face grabbed a bottle of water and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy :)

Intoxic: I'm glad you liked it. there shall be more daddyAlec to come soon

ReviewingMaster: I shall bring more chapters XD

* * *

Chapter 5

"Why didn't you tell me you and Magnus were having a baby?" Isabelle frowned at her brother.

"Keep your voice down. He's still sleeping," Alec looked towards the bedroom door as if expecting the man in question to walk out of the room.

He knew for a fact he wouldn't be up til noon at at the earliest. Morning sickness had extended into evening sickness and both hadn't gotten into bed until just a few hours ago. Demon pregnancies could harsh.

"And we weren't really planning on telling anyone right away, Jace finding out was just an accident. I take it he blabbed?" Alec sighed sitting on the couch with some coffee.

"You gotta give him some credit. He went a whole forty eight hours," Isabelle shrugged perching on the armrest.

Alec cracked a tired smile. "He went longer than I expected. What made him spill?"

"Mom asked how you were and if you and Magnus would be coming to family dinner," she answered picking up one of the baby books Alec had purchased and raised an eyebrow at the devil horns and tail drawn on the cover.

"Magnus swears they're evil," Alec shrugged. "I think they're helpful."

"Well just a head's up, family dinner's been moved to tonight and you are Magnus are required to attended," Isabelle told him. "I'm supposed to be out grocery shopping but I wanted to warn you because mom will be calling 3...2...1."

"Hey mom..." He answered.

"I'm not waking you am I?" Maryse Lightwood asked her son.

"I was just about to make some coffee actually," He answered.

He could hear pots and pans being moved around in the background.

"I was just calling to invite you and...Magnus...," she said his name hesitatingly like if she said it loud enough he'd appear like a genie. "To dinner tonight. I'm making your favorite."

"Sure, that sounds great," he nodded thinking that they should get it over with. "What time would you like us there?"

"Does 7:30 sound good for you?"

"7:30's fine. Do you want me to bring any wine or anything?" he offered.

"That's alright. See you then."

She hang up the phone making a click as it hit the receiver and he was left with the dial tone. He hung up and set the phone back in the cradle.

"Well...that went better than I thought," Alec stared at the phone. "Will you be there?" he asked looking at his sister.

"I can if you want me to," she nodded.

He nodded. "I should make some breakfast. You want anything or do you need to go?"

"I should get going, groceries don't buy themselves," she pouted a bit and gave him a quick hug. "Tell Maggie I said congrats."

Alec chuckled. "Magnus will kill you if you ever call him that to his face."

She smiled. "Then we won't tell him," she waved as she left the apartment shutting the door behind her as she left.

He checked on Magnus. Still asleep the sheets bunched up around his waist his pajama pants pretty modest to what he usually wore riding down on his hips the small swell of his abdomen more visible since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Alec smiled at the sight and quietly closed the bedroom door and got his running shoes from the hall closet and lacing them up and pocketing his keys and heading out for a quick job.

"Come on Mag's time to get up," Alec sat on the bed and brushed the man's hair back. "It's almost two in the afternoon. Catarina said she'd be here around three to check you over again."

"Five more minutes," Magnus mumbled rolling over. "Still sleepy. Baby wants more sleep."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I got you those pastries you like, from that little Russian bakery."

"You got me vatrushka?" he asked.

"And pastila," Alec answered. "So get up okay? I'll warm them up while you get dressed."

Magnus did so reluctantly walking out in a long sleeve dark blue sweater and black jeans and a pair of pink bunny slippers.

"Gimme," He held out his hand for the plate and happily dug into the delight sitting on the couch. "You're the best."

"Me or the desert?" Alec asked walking over and joining him.

"You," Magnus smiled.

"We're having dinner with my parent's tonight."

"...Jace blabbed didn't he?" Magnus asked.

"He went a whole forty eight hours without saying anything, give him some credit," Alec sighed already feeling a headache coming on. "I mean, my parent's were bound to find out, better now than later right?"

"I guess," the warlock nodded and set the now empty plate on the coffee table and wiped his hands. "Does this mean I have to get dressed from something in the back of the closet?"

"Not if you don't want to," Alec shrugged. "Honestly I'd be fine if you went naked." He wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I am not going to your parent's naked Alexander," Magnus chuckled. "I don't think they would appreciate it."

"Ah well, more for me then," he playfully nipped at his ear and pulled back as the doorbell rung and went to let Catarina in.

"Tease," Magnus stuck his tongue out at him and got up to put the plate in the sink.

" I hope it's okay that I came early," Catarina took off her coat and hung it up.

"Not at all," Alec smiled. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely thank you," she smiled. "And how are you Magnus? Eating right and getting plenty of rest?"

"More or less," Magnus shrugged a little. "Some foods I wind up throwing back up again and some don't even get close before I get nauseous."

"That's normal and will stop once you get into the second trimester. I can recommend a tea that can help with the morning sickness. Alec told me it sometimes extends in the evening before you go to bed."

Magnus nodded. "Such a mood killer," he pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"While I'm here I can take your blood pressure and what not and then we can set up a time for you get an ultrasound at a later date."

"That sounds great," Alec smiled. "Will we be able to see the baby?"

"We'll see. I haven't encounter many male pregnancies so I'm brushing up some of the old medical papers Ragnor found for me. Oh speaking of. He wanted me to give this to you." She handed Alec a small wrapped package while Magnus sat down and rolled up his sleeves.

He unwrapped it and lifted the lid off the box and laughed. "Cute."

"What? What is it?" Magnus asked curious.

Alec held up a small baby onesie that had 'I'm the Reason Stamina Runes aren't so popular' written in good glitter.

"He has an amazing sense of humor when he want to," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I like it." Alec smiled. "I'll have to thank him the next time we see him."

He folded the clothing up and put it back in the bag so it wouldn't be wrinkled.

* * *

"Alec are you about ready? We're going to be late you know." Magnus called from the living room. He surprisingly dressed pretty quick despite having taken forever choosing something to wear finally settling on a pair of dark brown dress pants, a red button up blouse with a black vest and dinner jacket. He left his hair alone keeping it held with a few bobby pins and wore the barest amounts of make up. Eyeliner, mascara and the lightest shade of lipstick he could find that wouldn't look terrible with his skin

He sat down and pulled on his shoes as Alec stepped out of the bedroom.

"I can cancel you know," Alec said. "We could lie and say you're not feeling good and then order some take out from Taki's and watch Project Runway."

"It probably won't be as bad as you're making it out to be," Magnus stood up and fixed his sleeves. "It just like every other dinner."

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. "Just dinner...nothing more."

Izzy was the one to open the door. "Jace, Max and I are being being sent away...she just wants it to be the four of you at dinner."

"We can still leave..." Alec looked at Magnus.

"Izzy could you be a dear and get Alec a drink?" Magnus hugged the younger girl. "I'll make sure he doesn't bolt."  
Isabelle nodded shooting Alec an apologetic look returning with a small glass of some sort of brown liquid which Alec down in one gulp.

"Better?"

He nodded and squeezed Magnus's hand. "It helped."

Isabelle walked with them to the more parlor like room where Robert Lightwood seemed to contemplating all of life's problem in a scotch glass.

"Evening father," Alec greeted. "I hear Izzy, Jace and Max won't be joining us this evening..."

"Try had pre existing plans," Robert answered setting his glass down and standing up.

He was looking between the two almost like he was studying them before his gaze landed on Magnus who was studying his chipping nail polish.

"Alec why don't you go see if you Mother needs help in the kitchen."

Alec nodded and let go of Magnus's hand and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mom?" He stepped into the kitchen as she was taking dinner out of the oven.

"Alec, I didn't even hear the door," she took off her oven mitts and gave him a hug.

"Izzy let us in," he answered hugging her back.

They pulled apart and stood in awkward silence.

"Dinner smells great," he finally said.

"Could you set the table?" She asked.

He nodded and got the dishes out laying the plates at each spot. He really wanted to know what Magnus and his father were talking about. He sort of wished Magnus turned his father into a toad.

He helped Maryse set the food out on the table and poured the wine making sure to have a cup of water for Magnus. He had a bunch his parents were trying gauge which one had the baby. At least he could reveal in their shocked knowledge to know he was the one who got Magnus's pregnant.

Alec was about to go and get Robert and Magnus when the two walked in.

"Just in time. Alec was about to go and get you," Maryse smiled as they walked in.

"Everything smells wonderful Maryse," Magnus complimented.

"Thank you. I made Alec's favorite for dinner tonight," she replied as they all sat down.

The dinner itself was full of awkward small talk and awkward silence.

"Are we just...not going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?" Alec leaned back in his chair.

"I'm pregnant not fat," Magnus pointed at him with his fork.

"It was a figure of speech and you were joking..." Alec mentally slapped himself.

"Everyone's so tense...jokes usually help in this situation," Magnus offered drinking some water.

"In most situations my son wouldn't have gotten a downworlder pregnant," Robert pointed out glaring in the warlocks direction.

"That's uncalled for dad. It's not like we planned it," Alec frowned. "I thought you'd be happy. You're getting grandchildren."

Robert snorted and drank some wine. "Not my ideal grandchildren," he muttered.

"But you're relationship is still so new," Maryse looked at Alec as she spoke. "And you're still so young."

"We've been dating for two years mom, and life expectancy for a shadow hunter can end at any time, having kids at twenty two is the best thing that could happen to me," Alec replied.

"And how do you plan to support yourselves and a baby?" Robert asked.

"I have quite a substantial amount of money in the bank, as well savings bonds," Magnus answered.

"And I have money saved up as well. We've even started budgeting and looking at how much everything will cost," Alec added.

"You have your whole life to have kids Alexander..." Maryse sighed.

Magnus reached for his phone in his pocket as it started buzzing.

"Sorry...important call. I'll just be a moment he apologized as he stood and walked down the hall.

"Why can't you support us in this?" Alec asked frowning.

"You two having is not natural Alexander," Robert answered. "I can live with you being gay, and I can stand the fact that you're dating that man but I some lines should not be crossed. Shadowhunter's and downworlder's should not reproduce. It isn't right."

Alec looked at Maryse. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I just think you're too young sweetie. You have your whole life ahead of you and what if the two of you don't last? Your child will be caught in the middle of it. Do you really want that?" She asked.

"I think we're done here," Alec wiped his mouth and stood up. "And I'm going to leave before I say something I regret."

He grabbed his coat and went after Magnus who was still speaking on the phone.

He leaned against the wall and waited. Magnus walked over once he hung up.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"I'll tell you once I've calmed down," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "You ready to go?"

Magnus nodded. "Ready when you are."

Alec hailed a taxi once they were a few blocks away and gave them directions to their apartment and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

The warlock made a dash for the bathroom once they got inside the apartment emerging twenty minutes later with minty fresh breath back in his pajamas and sat on the couch.

"What did my dad talk to you about?" Alec asked walking over with a bowl of popcorn and some water.

"Just stuff. I had a feeling he assumed I was the one who got you pregnant and not the other way around, and proceeded to tell me how I was ruining your life and I'd I really loved you, I'd have you terminate the pregnancy before it got too far along."

"He said that?" Alec asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him it wasn't my place to tell you do to such a thing. It's your choice and I would support you," Magnus shrugged a little laying his head in his lap.

"What did you mean when you first told me...about there being spells and what not. Were you-" Alec looked down and saw Magnus asleep. He smiled and continued to run his fingers through his hair. "Guess we can talk about it later."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do know own the characters they belong to Mortal Instruments.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 6

"I don't have to go on patrol if you don't want me to," Alec said lacing up his boots.

"Alexander for the last time. Go," Magnus chuckled. "I will be fine. The baby will be fine. Chairman Meow will be fine. You just go out and have fun killing demon ass okay?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Alec asked frowning.

"...no...?" Magnus answered.

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him. "I have my cell phone. Call me if something happens okay?"

"You worry too much," Magnus ushered him to the door and may have, not that he would admit it, almost pushed him down the stairs. Okay, so almost pushing him was not the best idea but Magnus wanted a little breathing room.

He loved Alec he really did but sometimes the boy could get on his nerves. When he sets his mind to something he does not stop.

Magnus sat on the couch and picked up the phone to order some take out. He had at least seven hours to eat and hide the evidence before Alec got back.

Once his order was placed he took a quick shower and got episodes of Project Runway cued up and sat on the couch ready to binge. He really enjoyed patrol night.

He was halfway through the second episode when the delivery person pressed the buzzer. He paused his show and went to answer the door to pay.

"I don't have any...you're not Lin..." He frowned at the girl standing on his door step. "Are you a friend of Alec's?" He noted the shadow hunter gear. "Because he's not here at the moment."

"Are you Magnus Bane?" She asked.

"The one and only. Why?" He answered crossing his arms over his chest getting a bad feeling.

"I have a message from the clave," she started.

He barely got out the way as she thrust forward going to stab at him. "Right well I can see you're not on the good side of things," he pointed out dodging the sharp and pointy object.

He snapped his fingers coating the floor in ice as she went to lunge at him again letting out a yelp as she slipped and nearly slammed into the wall.

She shrugged to get up and kept slipping growling. "That thing you carry must be terminated."

"My baby is not a thing young lady," he glared making the ice covering her legs to keep her place. "And you can tell the clave that they can kiss my perky ass." He huffed.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as she grabbed his ankle and yanked him down his back connecting sight the ice hard enough to crack it. They wrestled on the ground him trying to dodge her mindlessly stabbing at him. He rolled away in time for her to bring the dagger down embedding it into the ice rather than into his stomach.

"Stop moving!" She reached for him again but he kicked her in the face.

"Sonofabitch," he hissed feeling a burning sensation on his leg. He looked down and saw a metal ring around his ankle spikes pressing into the skin. "You bitch."

He jerked his hands back fingers already starting to blister from touching it.

The shadow hunter smirked and stood up. "Now you're as useless as a mundane demon spawn."

He glared wincing more as the metal tightened pressing deeper into the flesh.

"You would really kill an unborn child?" He asked backing away until his back got the wall.

"That thing you carry is not a child. It needs to be killed. Shadowhunters and downworlders should never be together," she spat giving him a disgusted look. "I'd kill you too if I could demon."

"Only half demon," he pointed out. They always forgot the half.

Magnus really wished someone would show up. He didn't care who so long as they got this crazy bitch away from him.

"Hey Magnus, Alec forgot his phone and he wanted me to..." Jace stopped in the doorway of the apartment. "Grab it for him..."

The blond looked between Magnus and the girl holding the knife. "Alec!?" Jace called over his shoulder. "You might wanna come up here!"

The girl lunged at Magnus aiming the knife for his abdomen and he tried to roll away as best as he could wincing as the knife went into his arm instead and the was pulled out just as quickly.

The warlock cracked open one eye and saw Alec has the girl pinned to the wall with his hand around her throat.

"You must really have no fear of dying if you think you can come in here and try to kill my fiancé and my child," Alec spoke calmly. "Who sent you?"

"She said it was the Clave," Magnus supplied knowing the girl was to stunned to speak.

Jace helped him over to the couch and he hissed as he ankle banged against the coffee table driving the spikes in more.

"Is that true?" Alec asked applying a little more pressure.

She shook her head quickly. "No...I...I made that up," she gasped a little.

"Then who sent you?" Alec asked he released some of his grip on her throat.

"I...I don't know his name...he just...just told me what to do and said killing the thing would please the Clave," she answered.

Alec let her go and she slid to the floor coughing.

"Get out. If I see you again I can't promise I'll be this nice," he glared at her and she ran out the door slamming behind her.

"Ow!" Magnus glared at Jace as the blond tried to remove the metal contraption. "Don't pull on it...it'll only make it tighter."

He dug his nails into the couch.

"What is it? I've never seen this sort of thing before," Jace cleared a space on the coffee table and carefully brought up Magnus's leg and pulled the leg of his pants up to get a better look.

"It's old school...I haven't seen something like this in over seven years," Magnus winced. "This is sadly not the first time I've encountered them."

"How do we get it off?" Alec asked walking over and carefully assessing the damage.

"You have to line up the symbols on the dials above the spikes, only shadowhunters can touch it..." Magnus explained.

"You have steadier hands than me," Alec looked at Jace. "I'll take care of his arm."

Jace nodded and tried to figure out the best course of action on removing the metal boy noticed Magnus passing out moments later from the pain.

* * *

Magnus woke with a groan and a pounding headache. He winced as he sat up reaching down to rub his leg trying to bring a little feeling back into it. His fingers brushing the edges of soft gauze. So they had managed to get it off. That was good.

He looked around blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness the alarm clock on the nightstand reading four am. He saw Alec sitting in a chair next to the bed his hand loosely holding on Magnus's, but he was asleep. His chest rising slowly as he breathed.

"Alec?" he gently shook him with his free hand and almost jumped back as the younger sat up hands already drawing his stele.

Magnus flinched at the weapon and mentally cursed at himself for being scared of such a thing. But then early memories of the girl attacking him and Alec almost strangling her made the fear seem more rational than he'd like.

As if sensing his discomfort Alec stood up and removed his gear having still been wearing it and shoved it under the bed leaving him in his black t-shirt, jeans and combat boots.

"Sorry," he apologized carefully sitting next to him.

He slowly slid his arms around him, the warlock tensing a little before relaxing into the embrace and burying his face into Alec's neck.

"I feel so pathetic," Magnus mumbled against his neck.

"Don't," Alec kissed his forehead and rubbed his back laying back against the pillows. "You did what you could."

Magnus's snorted and curled up. "Yeah what I could wasn't good enough...I was two inches from getting our child killed."

"Magnus it's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

The warlock was silent as fiddled with Alec's belt buckle. He wasn't in the mood for that sort of distraction.

"Do you want some tea?" Alec asked rubbing his back. "There's also some chinese in the fridge or I could-"

"Just...don't leave... " Magnus wrapped his arm around him and closed his eyes. "I just want you to hold me…." He was pleased his voice didn't crack.

Alec nodded and held him close rubbing his back in soothing motions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own the characters of the mortal instruments -pouts-

Intoxix: Lol it was just good Alec forgot his phone and whether or not Robert was the one to tell the Clave is very hush hush but I'm glad you enjoyed it

Thedeadone28: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I always enjoy watching Alec go all protective over Magnus. I sometimes feel we forget how Alec is very protective and possesive of the ones he loves.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey Mag's I'm going to the store, wanna come with?" Alec asked walking into the bedroom. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at the warlock lying on the floor.

"I'm trying to button my pants," Magnus huffed a little bit.

"Do you need to lay on the floor to do that?" Alec asked trying not to laugh.

"It works okay?" he said. "Just a little bit and yes! Got it." He sat up and held out his hands."Now help me up."

"Where are you going all dolled up?" the shadow hunter asked helping him to to his feet.

"I have a meeting with a client," Magnus answered getting his coat. "And before you say anything, I will be fine."

Alec wanted to say 'that's what you said last time' but refrained from it. Magnus was finally over the whole ordeal and past the blaming stage of everything. He just wanted to put this all behind him and move on past it.

"Do you want me to tag along with you?" he asked. "It's been ages since I've actually gotten to see you at work you know."

"It's a pretty simple summoning ritual, you'd find it boring," Magnus told him putting on his rings. "But if you wanna tag along, I won't stop you."

"Great," Alec smiled. "I'll get my coat."

"I'll be out in a minute," Magnus nodded touching up his make up.

Alec grabbed his coat from the closet and pulled it on making sure the box was still in the pocket and waited by the door.

He wasn't entirely sure what he liked about watching Magus using his magic. It was just one of those things he liked. Not to mention it lead to great sex afterwards. The warlock was just buzzing with energy and Alec was never one to complain.

"Are you...you changed pants?" Alec noted.

"...The button popped off..." Magnus muttered.

Alec covered a laugh with a cough. "I'm sorry..."

"I know you wanna laugh," Magnus waved his hand. "Go ahead and laugh."

"No...I'm not gonna laugh at you," Alec wrapped his arm around him and kissed his cheek. "We'll just have to go shopping and get you a new wardrobe is all. We can make a day of it if you want."

"You'd really go shopping with me?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow. "You hate shopping."

"Yeah...but I'd rather go with you than Izzy..." Alec smiled.

"Only because you manage to sneak into the dressing room...honestly sometimes I think I've ruined your innocence."

Alec smirked a little and slid his hand in Magnus's back pocket as they started to walk out. "What ever made you think I was entirely innocence?"

"You were cuter when you blushed and had no concept of the word giant tease," Magnus locked the door behind him as they walked out.

* * *

"Can I just say watching you summon demons is really hot," Alec nuzzled his neck.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "I highly doubt that Alexander."

"I'm serious," Alec wrapped his arms around him. "I mean, I know you're powerful...but sometimes I forget just how powerful you really are."

"Never underestimate me young shadowhunter," Magnus wiggled his fingers in his face teasingly. "I might turn you into a toad if you aren't careful."

"You and toads," Alec shook his head.

"Toads are very popular this century," Magnus smiled and got up going to the kitchen to make some tea. "They're terrible familiars but they're great for spells and potions."

"How come I've never seen you make a potion?" Alec asked.

"I don't really have a need to make them. Everything I do is at my fingertips," Magnus shrugged. "Only the lesser's really make potions."

"Would you ever make one?"

"If the situation called for it...why?"

Alec shrugged and accepted a cup of tea as the man came back over and sat down. "Just curious I guess...we always talk about shadow hunting we've never really had a conversation pertaining to your magic...We can talk about something else if you like."

"I don't mind talking about magic," Magnus smiled drinking some tea. "It's actually been awhile since I've actually conversed with someone about it."

"Don't you and Catarina or Ragnor talk about it?" Alec asked settling back on the couch.

"Not anymore, there's nothing new to talk about when it comes to magic. It unlike many things hasn't changed over the years. That's what I like about. No new spells to learn or chants. It's always the same." He drank his tea and held the cup in his lap. "What else do you wanna know?"

"Do you have a favorite spell?"

"I could never pick a favorite spell...there's to many to chose from. Though I like some more than others."

"Have you ever put one on me?" Alec asked.

"Plenty of times," Magnus answered nodding. "You don't remember though."

"What? When?" he frowned.

"One to stop you from snoring, don't give me that look. You snore like a truck driver and I need my beauty sleep. A protection spell for when you go on patrol and I may have tried to cast a forget me not spell on you. But well...you remember that fight we had on our anniversary."

"What fight?" Alec asked frowning. "Oh..."

Magnus smiled.

"We had a fight on our anniversary?"

"Things were said, plates were smashed, I'd rather not remember it," Magnus waved his hand dismissively.

"...And I do not snore," Alec changed the subject trying to defend himself from earlier.

"Yes you do." Magnus nodded. "Even the chairman agrees. "And besides, lots of people snore."

Alec, though he would never admit it, pouted only making smile lean over to kiss him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed out."

Alec reached over and grabbed his phone dialing Jace's number and turning on the camera so they could all see each other. "I'm going to prove to you that I do not snore."

"Alec!" Max chirped happily once he saw who was trying to video chat with him. "Hi Magnus," he waved.

"Hey Maxie," Magnus smiled and waved back settling against Alec with his tea.

"Hey buddy, could you get Jace and Izzy? I wanna ask you guys something," Alec said shifting the phone a bit.

"Yeah hold on," Max nodded and he got up.

"Hey Max I got you a- oh hey guys," Simon greeted as he sat on the couch in front of the computer.

"I didn't know you where visiting, Izzy didn't mention," Alec replied.

"Max wanted to play some video games," the vampire shrugged.

"Of which he got totally creamed," Jace suddenly appeared behind the other male and jumped over the couch to sit next to him. "You would've been so proud Alec. He kicked his ass."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Simon pushed his glasses up and rolled his eyes.

"Alright love birds, play nicely," Magnus chuckled.

Max came back and sat down between the two boys wit Izzy following behind him. "Whats this? A video call? Are we not good enough for a real visit?" Isabelle joked as she sat down.

"Alec has something he wants to ask you guys," Magnus looked at Alec expectantly.

"Do I snore?" Alec asked.

"Like a freight train," Jace answered earning a punch to the arm from Isabelle.

"Really loudly," Max nodded.

"I have to agree. You snore really loud dude...I'm surprised you haven't woken yourself up yet," Simon shrugged.

Alec looked at his sister. "Izzy...is it that bad?"

"There's all kinds of surgery you can get," his sister said. "Just a small procedure."

"I tried to tell you," Magnus looked at him sitting up as Alec got up to take their cups to the sink.

"Is he upset now?" Jace asked. "I mean he's the one that asked us if he snored. We were just being-"

"Jace shut up," Simon interupted.

Jace stuck his tongue out at the vampire.

"I'm not mad," Alec came back and sat down. "Though I shall be getting each and everyone of you back for this treachery. But thank you for answering my question."

Everyone exchanged their goodbye and the video call was ended.

"Want anymore tea?" Magnus asked getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"No thanks," Alec answered picking his jacket up off the floor and taking out the small ring box. He got up and sat at the counter setting it down next to Magnus's cup.

"I have on last question for you oh great and powerful warlock?"

"I just might have an answer."

Alec opened the small box and pushed it to where Magnus could see it when he turned around.

"Will you marry me?" Alec asked once he turned around.

Magnus looked between Alec and the ring then back at Alec. "You should already know the answer to that Alexander," he smiled.

"I just had to be sure," Alec smiled back and got up walking around the counter to wrap his arms around him as he picked up the box to look at the ring.

"Is that...witch light stone?" Magnus asked as he looked at the ring more closely.

"I thought it was a nice touch..do you like it?" Alec asked putting the ring on his finger. He smiled as the stone started to turn a light shade of red. "It took me forever to find the right size stone. And a black smith who could make the ring on such short notice and-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss wrapping his arms around his neck before pulling back with tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're crying because you're happy," Alec said reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"Of course I'm crying because I'm happy Alexander..." he replied smiling. "You've just made me the happiest I've been in decades."

"Well I'm glad," he smiled kissed him. "I prefer you happy."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here we delve a little into Magnus's past because I couldn't resist. I hope you guys like it. I still don't own the characters of Mortal Instruments. Wish I did though.

Intoxic: While Alec did refer to Magnus as his fiance at that time he had never formally proposed to him.

arnangela: Haha yeah everyone wants to punch Robert. Glad you liked the chapters

Comments are always welcome lovlies :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Mangus hummed as he washed his hair glad he was finally able to use his scented shampoos and body wash without feeling the urge to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet every time he so much as sniffed the bottles.

He looked down at his slowly growing abdomen and smiled. Three months and he was hardly showing. He dreaded the thought of having give up his tight fitting clothing, contrary to popular belief he found it rather comfortable to wear. He finished his shower and stepped out and dried off pulling on some purple briefs, dark green jeans and one of Alec's t-shirts.

The man in question was gone again. Something about meeting with someone or something, Magnus had still been half asleep when Alec had said he had to go with a promise to be home by the next day.

He slipped on his fuzzy slippers and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Hello Magnus~"

He almost dropped his cup at the sudden voice and turned around narrowing his eyes. "You."

"Yes. Me." The demon smiled sitting on the counter with it's legs crossed.

"If you're going to show up announced the least you could do is be courteous and show yourself," Magnus pointed out.

The demon rolled it's red eyes and materialized more leaving a man on the counter dressed in Victorian style clothing. His skin was translucent pale, eyes blood red, his hair a rusty brown color.

"You look well Magnus," he nodded looking him over. "You don't look a day over two hundred." He smiled revealing sharp jagged teeth.

"What do you want?" he wouldn't speak his name. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He went back to making his tea.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true about you," the demon answered barely making a sound as he stood behind the warlock wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a clawed hand against his abdomen.

Magnus turned and pushed him back keeping his at arms length. "You could've sent a letter. You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to see you," the demon shrugged watching him move about the kitchen. "It's been to long. Four hundred years?"

"Five hundred and seventy," Magnus found himself correcting.

"Ah well, time goes by fast in hell," the demon replied smiling again before grabbing his wrist to keep him from moving.

"Is he treating you right? You're little shadowhunter?"

"Why do you care?" Magnus asked trying to get his wrist free. "Let me go."

The demon obeyed and released him leaning against the counter again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I care about you."

Magnus snorted. "You have a hell of a way of showing it. The last time you and I were together you..." He looked away. "You should leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" the demon asked reaching out to touch him.

Magnus smacked his hand away blue sparks dancing at his fingerstips. "Yes. I want you to leave."

"Qarañğıda Meniñ jarıq ,"

"Don't...call me that," Magnus looked away.

"Why?"

"Because...I said so that's why."

The demon chuckled. "You have such a way with words." He snapped his fingers a box appearing on the kitchen counter. "A gift for your child."

"You really shouldn't have," Magnus sighed.

"Ah but I wanted to. I love spoiling children..." his eyes fell on the baby bump once more. "Even if those children are not mine."

"Is that all?" Magnus asked wanting the demon to leave. The sulfur in the air was making him dizzy.

"Yes..." The demon nodded. "Oh wait no actually. I found out who paid the shadow hunter that attacked you."

"Oh? Why would you go and look for something like that?" Magnus asked. "It's nothing of your concern."

"I wanted to," the demon shrugged. "Though it wasn't much mind you. She was paid off by someone in the shadow hunter council. I'm not sure who specificity. Just someone with a lot of sway."

Magnus nodded. "Thank you...That was kind of you..."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you ever again," the demon smiled reaching out to touch his cheek but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. "I'll always be here for you..."

"You don't need to be..." Magnus picked up his now cold tea and took a sip trying to distract himself. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"I think that's been disproved," the demon pointed out.

"Don't get smart."

The demon chuckled and smiled. "I shall take my leave then." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Magnus proceeded to open all the windows sighing at the burn marks left on the floor and counter.

* * *

"So he just showed up announced?" Ragnor asked as Magnus handed him a cup of coffee.

"He always does," Magnus pointed out. "He told me what I already knew, someone in the Clave had sent a shadow hunter to try and kill the baby. And then he left this." He pointed to the gift wrapped box on the coffee table. "Said it was for the baby."

"Did he try to...you know..." Ragnor trailed off.

"No..." Magnus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I tried not to let him touch me to much...Alec will freak if he sees the marks."

"So you've never told Alec about him?"

"I try not to tell Alec about any of them...I told him about Etta..." Magnus shook his head. "It just led to a discussion I wanted to avoid."

"Have you guys talked about it? Him becoming immortal?"

"I've told him its his choice and I would support him no matter what if he ever did find a way...even I don't want him to suffer through something like...seeing his family grow old and die while he stayed young..."

"But he's a shadowhunter Magnus...they're used to death."

"I don't think he'd enjoy seeing everyone he cares about dying while he remains the same...There are still times I don't enjoy it..." he got up to put his cup in the sink. "You wouldn't be willing to do a little snooping for me would you green bean?"

"I knew there was a reason you invited me over," the green warlock chuckled despite himself. "What do you want?"

"You have connections...could you use them to figure out which higher up was the one to pay the shadow hunter? He already narrowed it down for you," Magnus walked back over. "Do this and I'll owe you five."

"Technically I still owe you, but, I'll see what I can do," his friend nodded as he stood up. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Magnus smiled. "I appreciate it," he walked him to the door.

"Just you know...Ragnor Jr...has a nice ring to it."

"We're not in the process of names yet but I will keep it on the list," Magnus nodded. He shut the door after the man left and shook his head.

 _We are not naming the baby Ragnor Jr,_ he sat back on the couch and turned on the TV forgetting about the present sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

"What happened to your wrist?" Alec frowned pushing up the sleeve of Magnus's robe. "Did you burn yourself?"

"Ah, its nothing," Magnus shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"You're lying," Alec let him go and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I'm not calling a truth teller."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "They'll go away in a few days."

"They? There's more?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "What. Happened."

 _Damnit..._ Magnus mentally swore and sighed. "An ex of mine showed up..." he mumbled.

"An Ex? Did they do this?" Alec asked. He stood up straighter traces of anger in his blue eyes. Magnus would find it so hot if he wasn't a little upset himself at the moment.

"Yes. He did...but it's not what you think...it's just what happens when he touches things," Magnus pointed to the burn marks still on the counter. "He's a fire demon, it's what they do."

Alec blinked all traces of anger gone and replaced with curiosity and a little concern. "You never told me you dated a demon..."

"Well...we didn't exactly date," Magnus replied rubbing his wrists a little. "We were mates for a few awhile when I was younger..."

"Oh..." Alec nodded. "How long is awhile?"

"Three decades," Magnus sighed sensing where this was going. "And before you ask, I do not have any feelings remaining for him. He was...he was a jerk and an asshole..."

"Did he hurt you?" Alec asked getting a little upset again upon hearing the words.

"No worse than I hurt him," Magnus shrugged. "Our relationship wasn't always the healthiest..." he was not going to go down that road.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry," Alec pulled him into a hug.

"You were bound to find out sometime," Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. "He left a present for the baby...I didn't open it."

"Want me to?" Alec offered. "Or do you want to?"

"Could you? I think if I did I'd incinerate it," Magnus smiled a bit as he pulled away.

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

It was at that moment that Magnus wished he could have a drink. And a strong one at that but he settled on a cup of hot chocolate instead and made some for Alec as well and brought them over sitting on the couch and watching him unwrap the brightly colored box.

"Well I see what you mean about the burn marks," Alec noted holding up an envelope with singed marks around parts of it. He took the small card out and read it trying his best to decipher the foreign language.

"To Magnus, because you'd have my head if I put anything other your name on a card. Yours always-"

"Don't say his name," Magnus stopped him. "He has a habit of showing up like Beetlejuice if you so much as utter it."

Alec nodded and set the card aside and sat up on his knees to lift the lid of the box off and look inside.

"It seems to be quite a bit of things actually," Alec told him reaching inside and taking out a small basket. "This one has your name on it." He handed Magnus a small box that had been at the bottom.

Magnus set his cup down and took the box a little reluctantly and opened it.

"What is, hey what's the matter?" Alec got up and wiped the warlock's eyes seeing tears run down his cheeks smearing his mascara not that other man seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry..." Magnus managed trying to calm himself down.

"It's alright. What's the matter?" Alec got him some tissues and wiped his eyes.

"It's...it's the bracelet..."

The younger looked at the small box clutched in Magnus's hand and saw a small silver bracelet inside with a foreign language etched into the band.

"Just...just take it..p...please," he pushed it into Alec's hands and got up going into the bedroom and shutting the door firmly.

Alec looked down at the bracelet confused and traced the words before closing the box and putting everything away and out of sight giving the other man some space.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own the characters, really wish i did though lol. Anywho Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 9:

"So let me get this straight. You want to summon a demon. But not just any demon, a demon, who is your fiance's ex," Jace stated watching Alec set up the pentagram.

The two shadowhunters were in an abandoned subway station a little ways outside of the city on a supposed demon hunt training.

"Yes," Alec answered finishing and standing up wiping his hands on his jeans. He walked over to the summoning book that was lying on a small bench. It was a pretty basic one Magnus kept on the book case just because. 'Demon Summoning for Dummies' he called it when he showed it to Alec.

"Well alright. Just making sure we're on the same page," the blond shrugged and walked over. "What do you need me to do?"

"Could you get the candles set up? They're in the bag," Alec told him.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to call the demon by name? I mean, you know his name right?" Jace asked setting up the candles in the designated places.

"If we summon him then he's under our control, it's safer than just calling him by name, at least...that's what Magnus says," Alec tried to explain.

"Well this has no chance of going horrible wrong," Jace rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Seriously though, why didn't you tell Magnus about this?"

"Every time I broach the subject with him, he just completely shuts down and blocks me out...he'll just go into the bedroom then come out hours later fresh a daisy and back to his old self...If I want answers I have to get them myself," Alec sighed. "If I could tell him I would but he would just, and I'm not kidding when I say this, he would forbid me and probably hold off sex."

"Seriously? Harsh."

Alec shrugged. "You really don't have to help me if you don't want to. I can do this on my own," he added just in case.

That was a partial truth. Alec had seen Magnus summon plenty of demons, and he'd even been taught the basics, but he'd never tried summoning one of his own. _Well there's a first for everything,_ he thought.

"Nah, I'll stay, you might screw up and I'll have to save your ass," the blond teased.

"Yeah, sure," Alec rolled his eyes and read over the short section nodding when he understood what to do and took a deep breath.

Jace leaned against the wall of the subway and watched as Alec began to summon the demon, smoke rising from the ground making the tunnel smell like sulfur and fruit. He coughed a bit and waved his hand in front of his face as the smoke got thicker before clearing.

"Who dares disturb me? I was just about to take a bubble bath."

The two looked at the figure standing in the center of the pentragram. He was taller than both of them wearing a long red robe with black fringe. He looked perfectly human save for his claw like hands, almost serpent like eyes and the horns jetting out from his head.

Alec cleared his throat. "I do," he tried to make his voice stronger.

"And who might you be?" The demon leaned closer looking him over.

"Alexander Lightwood."

"Ahhhhhhhhh so you're the young shadowhunter. I've heard so much about you," the demon smiled wide showing his jagged teeth.

"What about me?" Jace asked walking over. "Jace Herolde?"

"You not so much," the demon answered.

The blond huffed a bit.

"An abandoned subway? How cloak and dagger I must say," the demon inspected his surroundings. "But then again, you don't want to be figured out do you?"

"No, that's kinda the whole point of cloak and dagger," Alec pointed out.

The demon rolled his eyes and looked at his nails in a way that made Alec think of Magnus.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I know your name but that's about it," Alec shrugged.

"I am Rosoth. One of the last remaining fire demons ever to grace this earth. I can burn cities to the ground with a flick of my wrist, make your blood boil with a single glance. I am one of the strongest there ever was."

"For someone like that you sure are a lesser known," Jace pointed out. "I mean, I've never even heard of you til now."

"That's because no ones been able to live to tell the tale," The demon smirked fixing his robe as it started to hang low on his shoulders. "Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, let's get to the good part. Why you've summoned me. But before you begin might I try and guess?"

"Sure?" Alec nodded a little unsure.

"Let me see," Rosoth tapped his nails to his chin in thought as he laced the small circle. "It has to do with Magnus. Why else would you summon me. Would it happen to be because everytime you mention me to him he avoids the question?"

"How did you know?" Alec asked.

"I've been spying on you," The demon shrugged not seeming the least bit guilty at the action. " I get so bored down in hell. Imagine my surprise to hear that not only is Magnus in my domain but he's shacking up with a shadowhunter no less and they're expecting a bouncing little bundle of joy."

"Is that sarcasm?" Jace asked.

"No. It's genuine surprise," the demon answered. "I was really surprised that Magnus dated another mortal. After Etta I assumed he learned his lesson."

This was going towards a path Alec didn't want to go down.

"So why does he not want to talk about you?" Alec asked trying to steer the conversation back on track.

The demon sat down on the floor stretching out a bit, his hands leaving scorch marks on the cement as he leaned back.

"It's a very long story," He answered.

"How about the highlights then," Alec replied.

"Well, the main highlight is I was a complete and utter jackass to him. I was a downright demon." He laughed at his own joke. "I tried to kill him."

"He's immortal..." Alec frowned. "How could you have killed him?"

"When he was carrying our child he grew weak because he couldn't handle the strain the child was putting on his body. He essentially became a mundane and I took advantage of it. I don't regret it...and he never forgave me. I took the one thing he loved more than anything and that caused the final crack in the thin ice we were treading on. Our relationship grew strained and we became cruel and hurtful to each other. He wouldn't let me touch him, he still doesn't...I've wanted to apologize, I have apologized but he won't listen..." Rosoth sighed and looked at Alec. Blood tears were running down his cheeks burning the flesh in their wake. "I know you probably don't believe me, and i understand, but i want you to know that i will do everything in my power to make sure your child lives."

"Why wouldn't it?" Alec asked. "From what you're telling me, there have been many successful pregnancies among your kind."

"He becomes vulnerable," Rosoth answered wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "Like most half demons, it becomes suppressed half way through and he becomes mundane more or less. Most of the time he has to stay in bed or else he tires himself out to fast. The shadowhunters have somehow discovered this information and they're using it to their advantage. Kill Magnus and his unborn child and his father's legacy will die with it."

"But his father has many offspring," Alec pointed out.

"None are as strong as Magnus," Rosoth reminded him. "He, and your offspring are a threat to all shadowhunters. Then again, you're a nephilim, your child has a chance of being a simple warlock, or even human, if it survives."

"And you think you can help keep the baby alive?" Alec asked.

"I have contacts on the inside, my own personal spies," the demon answered. "He deserves to have this Alec. This could be my one chance to make up for everything, even if he doesn't forgive, knowing that he's happy is enough for me. You have my sworn word that i will bring you no harm."

"How do i know you're not lying?" Jace asked.

"He's not," Alec answered. "He really wants to help."

The demon nodded. "If ever you need me, all you have to do is say my name."

"i...i will think about it,' Alec told him.

The disappeared with the smoke as the candles were put out, the pentagram washed away as they threw water on it and they cleaned up in silence.

Magnus wasn't home when Alec got back. Just as well, he couldn't face him after everything he learned. The warlock would see the look and Alec would confess everything. He took a long shower throwing his clothes in the bottom of the hamper and busied himself with a magazine to clear his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a quickie chapter. The next one will deleve more in Magnus and Rosoth's relationship and there may or may no be an attack~

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10:

"What are you doing up?" Alec yawned as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He kissed Magnus's cheek as he walked to the coffee pot.

"You'd never do anything behind my back would you?" the warlock asked looking at him over the rim of his tea cup.

"Of course not," Alec answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't find my book on summoning."

"O...oh?"

Magnus nodded and set his cup down resting his chin on his hand. "So what did you do with it and who did you summon?"

"Why do assume I'm the one who took it?" Alec tried to frown.

"Darling, you're the only one who knows where I keep it, and we're out of scented candles. I'm not upset I just need it back and I need to know who you summoned in case you did something wrong."

"You're not mad?" Alec asked going over to the the door and taking it out of his bag and walking back over.

"I'm a little upset, but that's just hormones," the warlock waved his hand dismissively. "So who did you summon?" He picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea.

"...He who shall not be named?" Alec answered.

He winced as the cup fell on the floor breaking.

"You didn't."

"You wouldn't tell me anything and I was worried about you."

"So you summoned _him_ ," he asked. "And you did it behind my back."

It took Alec a moment to realize that Magnus wasn't mad at him. He was hurt. He felt betrayed. Alec didn't know what to say. Sorry didn't seem like it would be enough.

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of the cup putting itself back together at the wave of Magnus's hand.

"You should sit down," Alec ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine," Magnus shook his head.

"You look tired Magnus. Please just go lay on the couch or something, for the baby?"

"What did you two talk about?" He asked sitting on the couch.

Chairman Meow curled up in the warlocks lap sensing his master upset and nuzzled his hand.

"You..." Alec cleaned up the liquid on the floor. "He told me about your relationship...about what he did to your baby..." the shadow hunter spoke cautiously.

He had never seen the man so calm before. It was making him nervous. He washed out the rag and walked over sitting on the armrest. The other man didn't move away. That was a good sign.

"So...he told you what he did? How he..." Magnus swallowed. "Killed her? Like she was nothing..."

"You were going to have a girl?" Alec asked quietly.

Magnus nodded digging his nails into the couch cushion. "I was going to name her Angalin, after my mother..."

"She would've been beautiful," Alec whispered moving to sit next to him and putting his hand on his. "She would've been perfect. Just like you." He stroked his hand softly. "I know it."

Magnus looked down at their joined hands, at the ring on his finger, the stone glowing a faint red. "Part of me forgives him...for what he did, because if he hadn't, I never would've met you..."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Alec's shoulder. "I'm sorry I never told you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for summoning your ex..." Alec sighed hugging him. "I can't believe you dated someone who reminded me of Jace."

Magnus laughed a little and leaned up to kiss him. "Don't worry. Once you go Alec you never go back."

The two laughed, the tension and depressing atmosphere leaving the room. Alec smiled and kissed him softly. "Better?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

The warlock nodded and settled against him closing his eyes. "I think...he and I should talk at some point."

"Would you want me there? Moral support?" Alec looked down at the silence and saw him fast asleep. "We'll finish later than." He kissed his forehead and settled against the couch to watch tv.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is actually an updated chapter 11. I didn't feel like the old one was good enough for all you readers so I tried to make it a bit better. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 11

"You don't have to be here with me if you don't want to. I can speak with him alone," Magnus told Alec as the two walked through the park.

Magnus fiddled a little bit with the zipper on his vest pocket mentally frowning at the tick he thought he had lost.

"Do you want me to leave?" Alec asked keeping his pace slow so Magnus could keep up.

"…No really," Magnus chuckled with a slight sigh. "If you weren't I think I'd probably just blow this off and go shopping."

The warlock forced his hands to stop and shoved on his pocket, a feat of magic all on its own really given how tight the pants were. He had gone with a pair of dark purple skinny jeans with a long sleeve cream colored sweater, (using a glamour to hide the baby bump from the mundane) and a black vest with faux fur on the inside. And for shoes, more at Alec's insistence, he wore a pair of dark brown riding boots that stopped just below his knees. He wore his hair back in a small bun and a small clip holding his bangs back.

"I think I want to get a haircut," Magnus said breaking the silence as they walked. "My hair's getting to long."

"Really? I like it kinda short," Alec smiled. "Makes you look younger and gives me more to play with.

"Are you saying I look old?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just mean that um…ehh…it makes you look…ah I'm going to shut up now."

Alec put his hands in his pockets keeping his mouth shut as Magnus took out a compact and began checking his face for wrinkles. Of which of course there would be none given Magnus's won't age unless he used a glamour.

Alec was going to pay for it later. He knew it and automatically reached up to finger the worn long sleeved black sweater he had on that looked almost brown. He just hoped his clothes didn't suffer like last time.

"if I was going to ruin your clothes, I'd start with those jeans you have on," Magnus glanced down at the dark blue jeans Alec wore.

"But these are my favorite…" the shadow hunter pouted. "What's wrong with them?"

"They have dried demon blood all over them," Magnus pointed out.

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes and looked around a bit cautiously wordlessly pulling Magnus's closer to him. He didn't like being out in the open so much what with all the shadow hunters that seemed very intent on hurting their baby.

Magnus of course insisted that meeting Rosoth in the woods would be perfectly safe. Alec knew the smell of sulfur would make the warlock vomit on cue. Something he wish he had known in advance.

Alec was praying to whoever was up there that this would go off without a hitch and had to stop himself from running into the warlock when the man suddenly stopped.

"Everything alright?" Alec asked looking around.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, this is just the spot we agreed on," Magnus answered leaning against a tree. His hand absent mindly stroking his abdomen.

"I wish I had a camera," Alec walked over smiling.

Magnus chuckled a little bit. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"I'd be able to take pictures of you. You're very photogenic you know that?" He leaned in and braced his hands on either side of his head and kissed him. "And I could capture every moment I share with you."

"For a shadow hunter, you're very sappy," Magnus kissed back smiling.

Alec shrugged. "You don't seem to mind it."

"I do hope I'm not interrupting your little love fest."

Alec pulled away at the sound of Rosoth's voice and leaned against the tree looking at the demon who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest in more modern looking attire. It didn't suit him very well.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with us," Alec nodded towards the demon.

"You're making it sound like a business deal. I told you, you have my full cooperation shadow hunter." Rosoth looked at Magnus. "You're looking very well. Impending motherhood suits you."

"Thank you…" Magnus nodded a little bit.

"Would it be impolite of me to ask if we took a walk? Just the two of us?" The demon took a tentative step forward. "I promise to be a gentle man."

Magnus bit back a smart ass comment and looked at Alec.

"I'll wait here," he told him squeezing his hand. "Just yell if you need me."

"Keep your hands to yourself," Magnus pointed a golden finger at Rosoth as he started walking.

Rosoth held his hand in surrender. "Where you can see them at all times."

The warlock rolled his eyes and started walking ducking under branch not really bothering to see if the other was following.

"The shadow hunter seems to really care for you," Rosoth mentioned as they walked the path. "Are you going to make him immortal?"

"I couldn't do something like that to him…" Magnus shook his head. "I've told him it's his choice, and I have voiced my opinion on the matter, I just want him to be sure it's something he wants."

"That makes sense, though I'm willing to bet he'd do anything for you."

"…I…" Magnus tried to find the words he wanted to say. "I want to apologize for how I've handled things with you in the past. It wasn't very fair to you and I had no right to treat you that way."

Rosoth shrugged. "I was an ass to you. You have every right to be mad at me." He looked down seeing through the glamour and glanced up at Magnus.

"May I?"

Magnus nodded slowly watching a clawed hand press against his abdomen gently glad he wore a t-shirt under the sweater already feeling some of the heat.

"We won't be naming the baby after you by the way," Magnus added.

"Damn…not even as a middle name?"

"We have the middle name all picked out."

Rosoth pulled his hand back and sighed. "Ah well, whatever name you pick will of course be perfect. And now that that's out the way. Please tell me you're picking out his outfits regularly."

Magnus chuckled. "I do my best though some things just wind up back in the closet."

"Should we start heading back?"

"That seems like the best plan. Alec wasn't too pleased to hear the meeting was out in the open."

"Did something happen?" Rosoth asked leading the way back.

Magnus tugged his pant leg up to show the now scar around his ankle and part of his calf. "One of your lovely demon traps if you must know. A shadow hunter managed to get a hold of one and then tried to kill the baby and," Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Alec's just been a bit more cautious."

"Well he does have a right to be," Rosoth nodded. "I mean…I know before you were practically mundane the last trimester…He does know that's a possibility right?"

Magnus nodded a little bit. "I think I mentioned it at some point."

He smiled as he saw Alec practicing in the small clearing of where they the demon.

"If he ever you know, does something, let me know alright?" Rosoth told Magnus.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine, but thank you for the offer," Magnus shook his head.

"So you always say," he chuckled walking back the way they came.

"Please don't stop on my account," Magnus looked Alec over as the Shadowhunter stopped. "I was enjoying the show."

Alec rolled his eyes and took his hand. "Was it alright?"

"It went better than I thought it was going to," he nodded.

"That's good," Alec nodded as they started walking.

"Wonderful. Now let's get something to eat. I'm in the mood for something hot and spicy."

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about that last chapter you guys. To make up for it here's a cute little side chapter I thought you guys might like :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Magnus shifted in bed and huffed. He looked over at Alec who was sleeping peacefully with his arm around the warlock his hand idly stroking the small bump of his abdomen. Magnus really didn't want to wake him but he had to pee and he really wanted some ice cream.

"Alec?"

No answer.

"Alec? Love?"

The shadow hunter only shifted and sighed still deeply asleep. Magnus huffed again and turned to face him more.

"Alec..." he spoke a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Alexander." He stated poking Alec's cheek with a nail. "I bet you could sleep through a demon attack couldn't you?"

He was met with a slight snort/snore combination from Alec who continued to sleep. Magnus buried his face into his pillow and groaned. He really wanted ice cream. _Maybe..._

Magnus looked over at Alec.

"Alec I think think the baby's coming."

Alec nearly fell out of bed trying to get up. "I'll get the bag you uh just breathe and I'll call a taxi and..." Alec sat up and narrowed his eyes a fraction. "You're joking aren't you?"

"It woke you up," Magnus smiled innocently leaning over the bed to look down at him. "That was the whole point."

Alec gave him a look and started to get up.

"Do you think you could get me some ice cream?" Magnus asked with a hopeful look.

"It's three in the morning..." Alec pointed out. "Can't it wait til later?"

Magnus pouted. "Pleeeaase?" he half asked half whined. "It's not for me...it's for the baby..."

Alec sighed and nodded. "Alright. Any flavor in particular?"

"Chocolate caramel swirl with the little bit of chocolate in it?"

"Alright. I shouldn't be to long," Alec pulled on sneakers and a t-shirt and grabbed his wallet and keys and as an after thought grabbed a dagger to tuck into his pant leg just in case he ran in to trouble. Because heaven forbid a demon tried to kill him while he went to get ice cream.

He made it to the grocery store but of course they were out of the ice cream Magnus wanted and of course he left his cell phone at home.

"Damnit..." he groaned and made his way back to the apartment. "Magnus. They were out of the ice cream you wanted."

"Oh.." the warlock pouted. "Ehh Neapolitan will be fine then."

Alec grabbed his cell phone and nodded making his way back out. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Some rainbow sprinkles and chocolate sauce please," Magnus called back.

"Chocolate sauce and sprinkles," Alec nodded walking down the street. He yawned not really paying attention to where he was going and almost walked into a pole.

"This is the last time I get ice cream after two hours of sleep," he mumbled walking into the grocery store and going to the ice cream isle again. He grabbed the tub of ice cream, the chocolate sauce and Sprinkles and was about to go to the check out when he phone starting to play Magnus's ring tone.

"I'm about ready to pay Magnus. I'll be home soon," Alec sighed.

"Do you think you could get some of the donuts holes too?" Magnus asked. "And we're also out of milk...and cookies..."

Alec closed his eyes counting to ten. "Sure thing hon. Anything else?"

"Could you pick up some treats for Chairman? I meant to buy some for him earlier but forgot."

"Cat treats. Got it," Alec nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just that I love you," Magnus replied.

"I love you to," Alec smiled. "Be home soon."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to grab everything else Magnus had asked for. Paid even though he was tempted to walk out of the store seeing as the cashier wasn't pay attention and started the walk back to the apartment.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

A younger man stepped out of the shadows with a smirk the tips of his fangs clearly visible from under his top lip.

"I don't have time for this," Alec groaned trying to side step the vampire.

"Excuse me? This is the part where you're supposed to be all intrigued and terrified because I'm about to suck your blood..." the vampire frowned.

"Yeah well you suck at it. No pun intended," Alec replied starting to walk again.

The vampire glared and grabbed his arm yanking it back and slamming him into the wall behind them.

"Listen here mundane. I'm gonna suck your blood and you're not gonna make fun of me while I do it," he growled.

Alec blinked a little dazed before instinct kicked in and he kneed him between the legs brought his elbow down on his neck and had his dagger to his throat in four seconds flat.

"I am not mundane you stupid blood sucker," Alec growled. "I am a very tired shadow hunter and if I wasn't supposed to be bringing food to my fiance, food I might add that I just spilled and will have to replace because you are a terrible vampire."

The vampire surveyed the food now lying on the ground ruined in their scuffle and winced. "Dude...I had no idea your fiance was pregnant. Shit I feel terrible..."

"How did you know he's pregnant?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ice cream? Sprinkles, doughnut holes...my girlfriend had the same cravings...male? You're a shadow hunter dating a demon?"

"Well half demon half warlock actually," Alec answered.

"He wouldn't happen to be Magnus Bane would he?"

Alec nodded and let the vampire go. "Yeah...why?"

"Right um...I should go..." the vampire nodded and tried to make a quick getaway only for Alec to grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Nice try fangy. You're coming with me," Alec answered starting to drag him towards the apartment.

"Angela's gonna kill me..." the vampire whimpered as he was dragged.

Alec found Magnus in the living room talking to a young woman as if they were old friends. In Magnus's case they probably were.

"Alec I oh...see you've met Roger than..." Magnus raised an eyebrow at the vampire cowering behind the shadow hunter.

"Yeah...he tried to suck my blood...and in the process ruined the groceries," Alec answered.

"Roger. Apologize," the woman said standing up.

She looked at Alec. "My boyfriend has no manners, I'm really sorry about him."

The vampire, Roger smiled nervously. "Sorry..."

"Now, seeing as you're here, be a doll and get me some ice cream from the store, I'm sure Alec would love the help," she smiled accepting the cup of tea from Magnus.

Roger nodded. "Anything else?"

* * *

"Maybe next time we should leave out the 'anything else' part of the sentence," Alec sighed as he and Roger stood in line.

"Yeah. That'd be smart..." Roger nodded in agreement. "Do you think we got everything?"

"We got more than enough," Alec replied covering his mouth as he yawned. "And even if we don't I am sure as hell not going back to get any thing else."

"Good luck with that," Roger snorted. "This is your first cravings fun isn't it?"

"Yeah...usually I go grocery shopping at the beginning of the week. I have no idea why he didn't just snap his fingers and make it appear," Alec yawned again. He was so tired.

"Trust me, you'll be going on a lot of these. Best to just sleep in your coat or something," he explained. "And keep your keys handy and a note pad. Never hurts to write things down."

Alec nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two paid for their bounty earning sympathetic looks from the cashier and made their way back to the apartment.

"Angela told me to tell you she went home," Magnus told Roger from where he was lying on the couch.

He nodded. "Right. Well remember what I said shadow hunter. It'll come in handy," the vampire called as he headed off.

"What did he say?" Magnus asked curious.

"Nothing worth repeating," Alec shrugged putting the food away and giving Magnus his requested treats.

"Thank you darling," Magnus smiled happily as he ate the junk food. "Want some?"

"No thank you...Jace and I are going running in," he looked at his cell phone. "Two hours...so I'm gonna try and get some sleep." He kissed his cheek. "Try not make a mess."

"I won't. Sweet dreams Alec..and I meant it thank you," Magnus smiled.

Alec went to the bedroom and laid down closing his eyes. He was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: i give you the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :3

 _Chapter_ 13

"Are we almost home yet? My feet are killing me," Magnus frowned a bit as they walked through the park to the apartment.

"I told you you should've worn flats," Alec pointed out.

The warlock rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that when heels pull the whole outfit together?"

"Because then you won't spend the whole day complaining about your feet hurting," Alec answered matter of fact. "And no I will not carry you."

"So mean," Magnus held his hand as they walked.

"I'll run you a bath when we get home," Alec chuckled.

"Will you join me?"

"I suppose I could do that."

Alec kissed the top of his head as they walked and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"How cute, I think I just might barf."

Both men looked up to see a shadowhunter leaning against a tree. He looked older than Alec but most of his runes were fresh. Most of them protecting against spells and magic. Alec pulled Magnus closer his stance straightening as the two stared each other down.

"Can I help you?" Alec asked calmly.

"Let's just make this easier on all of us and you just step away from the downworlder and I won't hurt you," the guy answered twirling twirling his blade in his hand. "No one gets hurt and that thing can be taken care of."

"It's not a thing, it's a baby," Alec glared. "And if you wish to go back to who ever sent you here alive, you will refer to the child as such."

Magnus shuddered a little bit. He wasn't used to seeing Alec this way and it was not helping his nerves. He was glad Alec had talked him into the protection spell. It'd keep the baby safe at least. He put his hand over his abdomen instinctively.

"That, baby," the shadowhunter spat pointing the sword at Magnus while looking at Alec. "Should not have been conceived in the first place. And must be dealt with."

"Why are you so scared of an unborn baby, I mean, honestly. It's not even born yet," Magnus pointed out.

"And it won't be born if I have anything to say about it."

The shadowhunter lunged at him and Alec spun Magnus out of the way tripping the other in the process.

"Sorry," Alec apologized as Magnus grabbed onto the tree for support. "Forgot..."

Magnus waved him off. "I'll be fine.."

"You sure? Cause you look a little-" Alec winced as Magnus threw up and ducked as the shadowhunter swung at him.

He grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back and hissed as he was yanked down with him. The two wrestled each other on the ground and Alec managed to swipe a dagger from his belt.

"Why are you so adamant about the damned thing?" the shadowhunter growled as Alec pinned him down.

"I told you it's not a thing," Alec snapped. "That baby is my child they deserve to have a chance at life just like every other creature." He held the dagger to the shadowhunter's throat. "And you can tell who ever the fuck sent you that the next time they try to send someone to kill my baby or fiance or both. I will not be so merciful." Alec looked down at him panting. "Do I make myself fucking clear?"

The shadowhunter nodded anger as well as fear in his eyes.

"I'm keeping this," Alec took his weapons belt and practically ripped it off as he got up.

"This isn't over," The shadowhunter glared in Magnus's direction and jogged off.

Alec made sure he was gone before going over to Magnus and rubbing his back.

"You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy...you?"

"I'm fine." He wrapped his arm around him and started leading him in the direction of the institute. "I need to have a word with my father and you should lie down."

* * *

"He's finally asleep," Alec sighed as he sat at the kitchen counter. "I feel bad about about spiking his water with some of the sleeping potion we have but he needs his rest."

Isabel nodded in understanding and walked over with the first aid kit. "Shirt off. Gotta asses the damage."

He winded as he pulled his shirt off. "It's not as bad as it looks. Just a scratch." He let her tend to the wound and accepted the clean shirt pulling it on once she finished.

"Is dad here? I need to talk to him," Alec stood up and picked up the belt on the table.

"Yeah. He should be in his office now," izzy nodded.

"Thanks."

Alec walked down the hmm to his father's office. He didn't want to do this but he had to cross him off the list.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Robert looked up as his son walked in.

"Did you tell the Clave about Magnus?" Alec asked. "And don't lie to me. I'm not in the mood for it."  
"What are you talking about?" Robert frowned.

"Did you tell anyone about Magnus and the baby?" Alec walked over. "We were nearly attacked in the park on our way home. Openly I might add."

"Do you honestly think I would go to the clave about this?"

"Well seeing as you told Magnus, when you assumed I was the one carrying, that I should terminate the pregnancy, I do actually and I know I shouldn't because you're my father. But I really do think you would tell them," Alec answered crossing his arms over his chest. "So did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell the Clave," Robert answered. "It's not mine to tell about, not that I want to in the first place..."

The two stood in silence for bit.

"Are they alright? Magnus and the...child?"

"Magnus is shaken up...he's sleeping in my old room. And the baby's fine. I'm going to ask Catarina to take a look Friday when we go in for the ultra sound. I fought the shadowhunter off."

"Hearing you speak of your own kind that way..." Robert shook his head but said nothing further.

"So you think the baby should be killed as well?" Alec asked frowning.

"You will be better off it it were."

"How can you say that? Our child deserves to live just as much as any other."  
Alec clenched the belt in his hand trying to stay calm. "They have no right to try and kill an unborn child. It isn't natural."

Robert remained quiet. "Your mother will want to see you in the morning."

Alec nodded and turned to leave. "When I find out who is behind all of this. They better swear by the angel I show them as much mercy as I can muster."

Alec walked down the hall towards Jace's room and didn't bother to knock as he entered.

"Hey Jace could you-"

"Alec! Don't you know anymore!?"

Alec stood in the doorway and blinked. "Sorry!" He quickly shut the door and ran down the hall to his room despite the protest of his muscles and sagged against the door once inside.

He set the belt on the dresser and removed his shoes and clothes save for his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around the other male.  
"Magnus?"

"Hmmm?" The warlock shifted a bit to look at him.

"Before when you told me about the baby...why did you tell me there were ways to..." He let the unfinished question hang in the air.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Magnus sighed. "Your parents are right. You're young, you have so much ahead of you, and what if we did break up, the baby would've been caught in between it all. I don't want something like that to happen..."

"Nothing like that will ever happen Mags. I love you to much to let it. I plan to stay with you for as long as you'll let me." Alec wiped his eyes and smiles. "I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He leaned forward and kissed him pulling him closer. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back purring slightly in the back of his throat.

He pulled away after a little bit and stroked his cheek. "Is it bad I want to have sex with you right now?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea," Magnus answered. "Though your bed is a bit smaller than I remember."

"Not if I top," Alec reminded him. "It'll be just like when we first started dating."

"You mean when we almost got caught by your parents," Magnus chuckled as Alec started to move them around. He looked up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Alec leaned down and kissed him. "If I recall correctly, you were quite vocal." He smirked down at the warlock.

Magnus lifted his hips as he pulled his pants down tossing them on the ground.

"Not my fault," the other male blushed a bit.

Alec chuckled and removed his own pants and dropped them on the ground before leaning again.

"I love it when you blush," he kissed him as he dug the bottle he kept between the bed and the wall and poured some of the gel into his hand.

Magnus groaned spreading his legs a little more as Alec started to stretch him out. "Shu...shut up..." the warlock dug his fingers into his biceps biting his lip to keep from crying out when he pressed against the bundle of nerves.

Alec pouted a bit and removed his fingers hoping for more of a reaction.

"You really don't have to hold back," Alec grabbed his hips and slowly pushed in to let him adjust.

"The last thing we need is your parents catching us having sex," Magnus groaned. "They dislike me enough as it is."

"Do you really care about what they think that much?" Alec frowned a little.

"I'd feel terrible if your relationship with your parents was soured because of me."

Alec pulled him up both men groaning loudly at the switch of position and he kept his arms around him.

"You shouldn't worry about what they think Magnus. Their opinions don't matter," Alec pressed their foreheads together. "So don't think about what they think okay? Think about how I plan to screw you into the mattress."

Magnus started laughing the sound soon turning into a loud moan as Alec began thrusting.

Alec smiled pleased as the man grew more vocal his attempts to try and mask the sound stopped by the shadow hunter holding him down with one hand the other staying on his hip.

They soon met their release, Alec with a satisfied grin, Magnus with a blush brighter than a cherry but a satisfied smile.

"You are a very bad man Alexander," the warlock tried to give him a disapproving look.

Alec kissed him and held him close. "What can i say, you make me wanna do bad things."

He got a towel and cleaned them up getting a fresh blanket to cover them with.

"Sweet dreams," Magnus murmured falling asleep.

Alec kissed his forehead and put his hand over his abdomen smiling.

"You too Mag's."

Now if only he could block out the image of Simon and Jace having sex that'd be great.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have returned with a new chapter ^.^ I hope you guys like it :3

* * *

Chapter 14

Alec looked away as Jace walked into the kitchen and drank his coffee trying to more or less hide himself behind the newspaper he was looking at.

"...So..." Jace poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter. "Um...what you saw last night..."

"I won't tell anyone..." Alec answered.

"Izzy knows...she's sort of helping us keep up the charade...after well you know...mom and dad haven't been so," Jace shrugged and drank his coffee. "And we haven't figured out a way to tell Clary yet."

Alec nodded and sipped his own coffee. "Understandable."

The two young men drank their coffee in silence until Max stumbled into the kitchen glasses all skewed on his face his hair sticking up at all ends.

"Morning Max," Alec smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine...I think Magnus is throwing up in the bathroom though.." the younger of the three answered pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"That would be my cue," Alec sighed grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and walking down the hall.

He stopped at the bathroom door and knocked before stepping inside.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted smiling.

"Not funny..." Magnus grimaced and accepted the water. "I am no where near sunshine."

"You are to me," Alec sat down on the edge of the bathtub and held out the water to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to bad..." he drank some water and rinsed out his mouth leaning his head against Alec's legs. "I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down this morning though."

Alec ran a hand through the warlock's hair. "I'm sorry love. You wanna go back to my room and lay down?"

Magnus nodded and stood up with Alec's help leaning against him a little.

"I'll make you some tea," Alec guided him back to his old room and went back to the kitchen fixing him a cup and setting it on the nightstand. "If you need anything I have my phone. Jace and I are gonna do some training in the work out room."

"Alright," Magnus yawned.

Alec gave him a quick kiss and closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Magnus looked up from his book as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Maryse...this is a surprise..." he sat up more as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she sat down on one of the chairs and folded her hands in her lap.

"Well it is your institute," Magnus chuckled and set the book in his lap. "I'm just waiting unitl Alec's finished his training with Jace."

"I was hoping we could talk. Just the two of us."

He nodded. "Alright. What's on your mind?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I want you to...terminate your pregnancy..."

"Come again?" Magnus blinked a little surprised. He could expect this sort of thing from Robert but not from Maryse.

"Do you really think Alec is ready for this? He's still a child Magnus. He has his whole life ahead of him and he's even being considered for head of this institute in a few years. Do you really think that having a child right now is the best thing for him? You love Alexander, I know you do. Don't you want the best for him."

"Of course I do Maryse..." Magnus nodded. "I only want him to be happy."

"Then terminate the pregnancy...I don't care how you do it, and I don't care how you tell him...It's only for the best."

Magnus nodded a little. "I suppose you have a point..."

She stood up and walked to the door. "We both want the best for Alexander." She picked up his empty tea cup and walked out of the room shutting the door.

* * *

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Catarina frowned once she opened the door.

"Hormones?" He answered weakly. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the small house. She put her arm around him and led him to the living room sitting him down on the couch.

"Want some tea?"

He nodded and took off his jacket laying it on the back of the couch. "Thank you..."

"Does Alec know you're here?" she asked walking over with two mugs of tea and handing one to him.

"I left him a note...he and Jace are doing some training," he answered drinking some tea to calm his nerves.

"Alright, so what's wrong?" She asked drinking her own. "It's not the baby is it?"

"Alec's mother...she wants me to...terminate the pregnancy..." Magnus answered a bit quietly. "She said it would be best for Alec..." He sniffled a bit. "Maybe she's right..."

Catarina set her cup down and put her arms around him. "When did she tell you this?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"A few hours ago," He answered wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I didn't tell Alec if that's what you're going to ask..."

She nodded. "Have you at least talked to him and asked him how he feels on this whole matter?"

"We haven't really no..." he shook his head and drank some tea. "Do you mind if I lay down for a little bit? I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Go ahead, I'll be out here if you need me," she smiled and pulled back so he could stand and picked up their cups taking them to the sink.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head," Alec brushed Magnus's hair back as the warlock started to wake up.

"Alec...what are you doing here?" Magnus rubbed his eyes a little bit. "I thought you were training."

"I was...about seven hours ago," Alec chuckled and rested his chin on his palm. "You were sleeping when I got here and I didn't want to wake up...Catarina left for her shift at the hospital an hour ago but she left some dinner."

"Dinner?" Magnus started to sit up. "What time is it?"

"About eight in the evening," the shadowhunter answered.

"That late?"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss him, kissing his cheek at the last minute when Magnus turned away.

"I should brush my teeth...could you make me some tea?"

"Sure."

Magnus watched him leave and got up going into the room's bathroom and washing his face getting all the day old make up off and brushing his teeth. He walked out and down the hall with his arms crossed and stepped into the kitchen.

"You've been reading..." he picked up one of the books on demon reproduction and pregnancy lying on the counter. It was next to a book on shadowhunting runes and laws. He set the book down with a small thud and leaned against the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me what my mom said?" Alec handed him the cup of tea.

"Because she's right..." Magnus took the cup and looked down at it. "You're still young Alec...having a-"

"Baby, is the best thing I could ever hope for," Alec interrupted. "So is being with you."

He took his hand and walked them out to the living room and sat down on the couch pulling Magnus closer to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Can I tell you something?" Alec asked.

"Always," Magnus answered sipping his tea and closing his eyes.

"I've always thought about having kids you know? Someone to teach about shadow hunting, so they could carry it on...But...being gay I never thought that'd be possible. And then I met you and granted I was a total ass to you, but I couldn't stop thinking about you and then we kissed and it didn't seem like such a big deal that we wouldn't be able to have kids and when I was in Idris, I met this couple, both woman I might add who had a daughter they adopted. And I was planning on bringing the idea to you, I liked the idea of adopting with you. Nephilim or warlock, it wouldn't matter because I'd love them the same and then I find out you're carrying and then it was just this surge of all those thoughts coming back and I mean it when I say," he put his hand on Magnus's abdomen smiling. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. No matter what anyone says, I will always want you and our baby. Alright?"

"You mean that?" Magnus whispered looking up at him.

"Of course I do," Alec answered stroking the small baby bump fondly. "I'll always mean it."

He sat up more and moved to kneel on the floor in front of him and placed both hands on either side of his abdomen and leaned forward and kissed him before looking up at him.

"If you ever think or feel that I don't want this, tell me alright? I'd rather spend the rest of my life making sure you know I love you and our child then go on behind a shadow hunter."

He cupped his face and kissed him.

"I love you Magnus Bane. Now and forever."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Isabelle asked as she drank her coffee. "Are you going to ask for the gender?"

"We're still thinking on names and we''re going with the baby cake method. The doctors sends the results to a bakery and they make a cake with the color for the baby's gender," Alec explained. "Don't tell Magnus, but Catarina and Ragnor are helping me throw a small baby shower for him."

"Got it. I won't say a word," Isabelle nodded.

"Won't say a word about what?" Magnus asked as he walked into the apartment. He hung his coat up by the door and saw on the couch resting his hand on his slightly larger bump.

"That Jace and Simon are sleeping together," Isabelle answered while Alec got the warlock some tea. "We're not supposed to tell anymore."

"They're sleeping together?" Magnus asked smiling as Alec handed him a warm mug. "Thank's sweet pea."

"Alec walked in on them a few days ago," she snickered. "He didn't tell you?"

"I told Jace I wouldn't tell anyone," Alec pointed out as he sat back down. "It's not my business to tell and if he want's privacy then he deserves it."

"Why are you the good one?" she finished off her coffee and put the cup in the sink and gave Magnus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you know, I would feel very honored if you named the baby after her auntie Izzy."

"We're not naming the baby after any relatives," Alec told her as he walked her to the door. "It wouldn't be very fair to any one else."

Isabelle pouted but nodded in understanding."Alright, that makes sense. Will you guys be at dinner on Saturday?"

"We'll see," Alec answered giving her a hug. "I think we're going out with Ragnor and Catarina Saturday for dinner. I'll call you and let you know alright?"

"Make sure you do. Oh, and maybe you guys should check this place out, since you're having the baby and all," she handed him an open house flyer and made her way downstairs.

Alec folded the flyer and put it in his pocket. "You wanna change before we go to Catarina's office? Or do you wanna head over now?"

"I'm fine in this, I do not feel like changing again...most of my clothes hardly fit as it is," Magnus pouted a bit as he sat up. "I'm going to have to buy new ones."

"Aren't there some demon friendly shopping places?" Alec asked putting on his jacket.

"Yeah...there's one next to the doctor's office we could go to," Magnus nodded. "We can go if you like."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really..." Magnus chuckled a bit and stood up walking over. "I'd rather just order from the catalog like I usually do. it's just easier that way."

Alec nodded. "If that's that you want." He took his hand as they walked out side shutting the door behind them. "How was your walk?"

"Would've been better with you," he smiled. "But it was refreshing."

"I'll go with you next time," Alec let go of his hand and opened the door to the taxi that pulled up and got in after him rattling off the directions to the place before leaning back.

He looked down as Magnus rest his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed and frowned a little. The warlock was much paler and it was really starting to worry him. He reached his hand out to put it on his abdomen but lowered his hand remembering they were in a taxi with a mundane driver and that would look awkward since the driver couldn't see through the glamour.

"You're staring," Magnus wrinkled his nose but kept his eyes closed. "It's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Alec stroked his hand. "Lost in thought is all."

Alec paid the driver and opened Magnus's door for him and walked him inside. He smiled a bit and relaxed a little. For some strange reason, being in a room full of downworlders was becoming oddly calming to him. He smiled at the receptionist as he sighed them in and she gave him a fang toothed smile in return.

"Alec! What a pleasant surprise."

Alec almost lost his balance as Roger gave him a hug. He awkwardly hugged the vampire back and pulled away.

"Roger, this is...what are you doing here?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Vampires can't come out during the day."

"This part of the hospital has an underground entrance for us creatures of the night, I just came to pick up some blood packs for the missus. After that last stunt with you well...this is just much easier," the other man shrugged. "What about you?"

"Ultrasound," Alec couldn't help the grin he had.

"Hey that's great," Roger smiled. "You guys gonna find out the gender?"

"Magnus wants to do the baby cake where they send the results to the bakery and they bake a cake with the color for the babies gender," Alec answered. "It's actually perfect because my sister and his friends are helping me throw a small baby shower for him." He spoke the last part in a hushed tone.

"What are you hoping for?"

"Honestly I could care less about the gender. I'll love them either way and since they'll possible be part nephilim, I can still teach them some shadowhunting. I don't want to shove it on them so I'm going to make it their choice."

Roger laughed and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Dude, you know you're gonna at least try and sell them on the idea of shadowhunting. Before I was turned my father tried to sell me on the idea of being on the debate team because he was. It didn't work but still, makes me smile to think about."

"I would never try to sell shadowhunting to my child," Alec chuckled. "How do you even sell the idea of shadowhunting?"

"With a death certificate?"

Alec covered his mouth to try and hide his laugh as best as he could. "That's not nice Roger..."

Roger just shrugged and smiled. "I should get going. Say hi to Magnus for me."

Alec nodded and shook his head before going back to the warlock who was flipping through a magazine.

"Roger says hi," he laid his arm across the back the man's chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "And that every new shadowhunter should be gifted a death certificate." He chuckled a bit at the idea.

"You shouldn't joke about something like that," Magnus frowned a little. "Death should not be taken lightly."

Alec internally winced. Death was always a shaky subject with Magnus. Today seemed to be no exception. He chose his next words carefully.

"Would it be a bad thing if I became immortal? I mean-"

"I'm not having this discussion right now," Magnus interrupted. "Besides, its our turn," he set down the magazine and stood up as Catarina walked over to them.

Alec sighed but nodded. Which in Magnus language means _not until I bring it up again._

* * *

"Alright, this has got to stop," Alec stood with his arms crossed in front of Magnus blocking his view of the TV.

"Alec move," Magnus frowned and tried to move the younger male out of the way. "I'm missing the show."

Alec turned the TV off earning a cat eyed glare. "No TV until we talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," Magnus got up and went to put his bowl in the sink.

"That's bull and you know it," Alec pointed out. "You've been avoiding the question for to long and I want an answer."

This was not going how Alec pictured it but confrontation usually worked when Magnus was being stubborn. He blocked Magnus's exit out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"Would it be bad if I became immortal?" he repeated his question from earlier. He wasn't going to move with out an answer. "I thought you would want something like this."

Magnus snorted. "I would never wish immortality on anyone. It's not...that it would be a bad thing Alec. It's just..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm over eight hundred years old Alexander. Watching the one's you care about grow old and pass away, it never gets any easier. The thought of losing you to death scares the living daylights out of me Alec. Losing you..." Magnus took a deep breath to keep from crying. "I would love it if you became immortal. But it is your choice, and I just don't want you to regret it."

Alec was quiet as he thought about what to say. "So you aren't against the idea completely?" he asked finally.

"No." Magnus shook his head. "Not completely."

Alec smiled. "Good. That's all I needed to know." He walked over and wrapped his arms around him giving him a kiss.


	16. Author's Note

For those of you reading Baby Makes Three I really appreciate your comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I can't really deciede at the moment what I want for the next chapter so if you'd prefer Alec confronts his mother or maybe some smut just let me know. :)

FaustusianCliff


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Managed to get a new chapter done for you guys. Next one shall be a tad bit smutty so be warned lol. But I hope the confrontation is appealing to you all. Enjoy~

Chapter 16

"I'm surprised Alec didn't show up with you today," Catarina said as pulled on her gloves. "Didn't he want to be here?"

"He said something had come up but to make sure I got pictures," Magnus answered as he leaned back. "It's a little disappointing but there's always next time."

She nodded and smiled. "That's very true. Now fair warning the gel will be cold," she held up a bottle of gel and popped off the lid and pouring a small amount onto the man's abdomen.

He shuddered and made a face. "You couldn't warm it up?"

"Didn't have enough time," she gave him an innocent smile. "Now hold still."

He stuck his tongue out at her and settled back. "So we'll be able to see the baby right?" he looked at the screen.

"And hear the heartbeat," his friend smiled picking up the small probe and gently pressing it onto the gel and beginning to move it around. "Let's see now." She typed a few things into the key board before sitting back. "And that would be your baby."

"It's so small," Magnus stared at the screen.

"Demon babies usually are," she assured him. "And they have all ten toes and all ten fingers." She looked over at Magnus and saw the warlock wiping his eyes. "Aw hon. it's okay to cry. It's happy moment."

"I know that…" Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "I just didn't wear waterproof mascara."

She handed him a box of tissues. "Everything looks good, I'll print out those pictures for you and we can go and grab some lunch?"

He nodded and took a few tissues to wipe his eyes and clean off the gel. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Great, I'll grab the pictures and be right back."

* * *

"Alec, what a surprise," Maryse smiled as Alec walked into the living room. "Magnus didn't come with you?"

"No, he's at the doctors getting a sonogram," Alec answered.

He saw her mouth twitch a little but she kept the smile.

"You didn't go with him? I'm surprised."

"I asked him to get some pictures…I uh wanted to talk to you about something," he walked over and sat down.

"What's that dear?" she put her pen down and folded her hands in her lap.

"Did…did you tell Magnus to," he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Did you tell Magnus to get rid of our baby?"

"I did yes," she answered. "He told you I talked to him?"

"His friend Cataraina did. I don't think he wanted to tell me," Alec frowned a little. "Why would you say something like that to him?"

"Because that's what I think," Maryse shrugged a little. "I have no problem with you being the way you are Alec."

"You mean gay right?"

She nodded. "Isabelle and Jace will be able to carry on the Lightwood name if it comes to that, but I will not stand and watch you throw your life away for some Downworlder man whore and your bastard child."

"First of all. You will refer to him by his name. Magnus. Secondly, he is not a man whore. He is a very respectable man who I might add helped to save my life even after I treated him like crap, not to mention has helped us free of charge. Why can't you understand that I love him? Dad seems to have accepted it. Why can't you?"

"I do not have to share my reasons with you," Maryse answered.

"Bull shit," Alec clenched his hands into his fist. "That is complete and utter bull shit."

Alec flinched and brought a hand to his stinging cheek. Maryse looked at him with a steel gaze.

"You're my mother," he whispered holding his cheek. "You're supposed to be happy for me. You're getting a grandchild."

"That thing is no grandchild of mine. You should do the world a favor and just get rid of it," she told him as she picked up her pen. "Because I don't think the council will be as merciful when they get their hands on it."

"They'll have to go through me first," Alec answered.

"You would kill your own kind?"

"I lost respect for my own kind the minute they began trying to kill an innocent unborn child. I'm amazed my respect for you lasted this long." He stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Thought you gave up smoking."

Alec looked up at Magnus and then at the cigarette in his hand and shrugged a little leaning back in the window ceil letting his leg dangle of the side.

"Guess I'm not as good at managing stress like I thought I was," he blew the smoke out the window and sighed. "Spoke to my mother earlier…"

"You alright?"

"She slapped me, glad she doesn't wear rings on that hand," he chuckled a bit and took another drag. "Sorry I missed the sonogram."

"There's another one in a few weeks," Magnus told him. "But I got pictures like you asked. And some food if you're hungry."

"I'll go take a shower," Alec opened his eyes and put out the cigarette. "Smoke isn't good for you or the baby."

Alec stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt before cleaning up and stepping out of the room. He walked out and came up behind the warlock wrapping his arms around him and laying his hand on his abdomen.

"Is that the baby?" he rest his head on his shoulder and looked at the picture on the fridge.

"That would be so yes," Magnus answered. "Catarina said that it was normal for the baby to be smaller than mundane babies and they're perfectly healthy with all ten toes and all ten fingers."

Alec was quiet as he started at the picture. Magnus turned to look at him and frowned a little.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" the warlock cupped his face.

He made a small noise of surprise as the Shadowhunter suddenly kissed him. It was soft and sweet with a bit of firmness to it and Alec dug his fingers into the man's hips pulling him as close as he could possibly get him.

After a while he pulled back and buried his face into Magnus's neck breathing shakily. Magnus managed to get them to the couch and sat down holding Alec close and running his fingers through his hair.

Alec pulled away after some time and took a few calming breaths and wiped his eyes. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Magnus kissed him. "But you can always talk to me you know that right? You shouldn't resort to smoking, I'm afraid you'll fall out the window."

Alec chuckled. "I won't fall out the window."

"You never know."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should just stay home for the next few days. Make everyone think we've gone out of town on some spontaneous trip around the world."

"That sounds nice," Magnus nodded leaning against him. "We haven't done something like that in a while."

"Good. Then its settled," Alec kissed the top of his head and leaned down kissing his belly. "Just the three of us for the next few days and no one else."

Magnus smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sounds positively wonderful."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry its not as long as usual. Felt like doing something smutty but not pwp so enjoy lol

Chapter 17

Magnus groaned as Alec sucked on his neck and tried, more like failed, to push the shadow hunter away.

"Alec, I'm trying to watch TV," the warlock pouted.

"You've been watching TV all day, let's do something else…." The Shadowhunter whined. "I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do then?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things," Alec mused pulling the warlock to his feet and leading him to the bedroom. He closed the bedroom door with his foot to keep the cat from following them as was a very strange habit.

"Will I like this idea?"

"I think you will yes," Alec nodded sitting on the bed and pulling the other man into his lap putting his hand on his hips. "But then again you like all my idea's."

"Do I?" Magnus smirked weaving his fingers in Alec's hair.

"I like to think you do," Alec chuckled going back to kissing his neck. "Now enough talking, and lets lose these clothes."

Magnus slid his hands under Alec's shirt and ran his fingers down his chest. "I could say the same thing," he whispered.

Alec pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor Magnus's soon following and he maneuvered them so he was above the warlock smiling down at him.

"You are absolutely amazing," he stroked his cheek.

"I'm fat and hormonal," Magnus snorted shaking his head. "Far from amazing I'm afraid."

"You are nowhere near fat," Alec chuckled

"Smart reply," Magnus pulled him down for a kiss and tugging his hair a little. "I'd hate to have to punish you."

Alec shuddered and kissed back. "Maybe next time," he sat up and started to work their pants off dropping them off the side of the bed.

He made quick work of the prep groaning once he was deep inside the warlock having to pause a moment to make sure he didn't ruin the moment by coming to early. That'd be to embarrassing.

"Move damnit," Magnus groaned grinding his hips a little impatiently.

Alec chuckled. "Whatever you say dear." That earned him a slap to the arm.

He began thrusting leaning down and kissing Magnus while the other male moaned his name almost breathless.

The room was filled with pants and moans as both men reached their climax and Alec carefully pulled himself out before lying down next to Magnus and wrapping his arm around him tugging him close.

"Give me ten minutes and we can go again if you like. Probably shoulda put on a stamina rune before hand."

Magnus leaned over and kissed him smiling. "It's alright. It's nice to just lie in bed for a bit."

Alec smiled back and brushed back his hair. "I've been thinking about names for the baby…They're kinda plain though."

"What did you come up with?"

"Well for a girl I was thinking Angelina, Rose, Annebell or Candace and for a boy I kinda like Ash, Fredrick, Daniel or Alan."

"We are not naming our child Fredrick."

"We could call him Freddie."

"Eh…no. But I like Ash or Daniel."

"And the girls?"

"Rose or Annebell would be nice."

Alec smiled pleased. "What about you? I've seen you walk around with the baby name book we bought a few days ago."

"I liked Illiana for a girl, or Pamela, and for a boy if we want to be traditional we could name him Alexander Jr, or Leo." The warlock answered.

"Illiana," Alec nodded. "I think we should go with that if the baby's a girl."

Magnus jumped and placed his hand on his belly.

"Everything okay?"

"I…I think the baby kicked," Magnus answered smiling.

"What? Really?"

Magnus nodded and took his hand placing where his had been before smiling when the baby kicked again.

"Oh wow…" Alec smiled and stroked the spot. "This is just…too real…" he chuckled pulling his hand back.

"Well that's good right?"

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled pulling Magnus down with his as he lay down. "Course its good. I'm engaged to the man I love with our first child on the way."

"First?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as he rest against him. "I take it you're going to want more?"

"At least two more. Five years apart. And at least one of them has to have your eyes," Alec nodded stroking his back. "Why? Is that too much?"

"Not at all," Magnus smiled closing his eyes. "Though we're going to have to get a bigger place at some point."

"I think there are some open houses we could go to next week if you're up for it," Alec told him. "Isabelle dropped one off as well the last time she was here."

Magnus nodded and yawned. "Sounds like a good plan."

Alec look smiled and closed his eyes. "Excellent."


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: -hides- sorry this chapter takes a slightly sad turn for some reason. Don't worry the next chapter will be all happy cause it'll be the baby shower yay! -throws confetti- as for the question directed towards magnus. He's about four 1/2 to five months right now. And since the baby is also part warlock/demon im changing up the way the pregnany goes. (just to clear up some confusion.) Hope you guys enjoy it :)

As always I do not own the characters :( If i did i would've found better actors.

* * *

Chapter 18

"Alec aren't you ready to go yet? We're going to miss our appointment with the realtor if we don't hurry," Magnus looked in the mirror as he fixed his makeup.

"Sorry. Izzy called while I was changing," Alec stepped out of the bedroom zipping up his coat.

"Was there something she needed?" Magnus asked getting the keys.

"She was just calling to invite us over this weekend to hang out. I told her that I'd check with you before confirming anything."

"It'd be nice for all of us to get together," he smiled.

"Great…cause I already told her yes."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You are something else," he chuckled taking his hand. "Now let's go. We'll miss our appointment that Catarina was nice enough to get us."

Alec made sure he had everything and nodded. "Right. Sorry. After you."

Magnus locked the door behind them as they left and pocketed the keys. Alec opened the door to the building and followed him out hailing a taxi for them.

* * *

"This is a nice two floor loft with ample living space. A master bedroom with its own bathroom and a small bedroom upstairs. Space for an office on this floor with a bathroom in the main hall. There's a nice sized balcony as you can see, and a kitchen that opens right into the living room. Perfect for any newlywed or small family," the realtor smiled as Magnus and Alec walked around.

"How's the neighborhood?" Alec asked. "Is it safe?"

"I don't think we'll really need to worry about safety," Magnus chuckled amused.

Alec gave him a look and Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm going to check out the master bedroom and the closet space."

"The neighborhood is extremely safe. You're not the only Shadowhunter and Downworlder couple living in this part of town," the woman smiled. "And everyone is so friendly."

"I don't know…Is there anything a bit homier that you can show us?"

"Would you prefer a nice house instead? I have a few that you might be interested in."

Alec nodded. "It couldn't hurt to look at a few."

"Of course, I aim to make sure my clients are happy," She smiled. "We can go look as soon as you're ready."

"Then I better go see if I can pry him out of the bedroom," Alec chuckled heading for the stairs.

He had to admit that while the loft was nice, it'd be nicer to have a house. After all, they would need the space if they had any more kids.

"Mags? You ready to move on?" he walked into the master bedroom and over to the warlock. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, just lost in thought," Magnus smiled. "I take it you don't like the place?"

"Do you?"

"Eh…not enough closet space."

Alec smiled and took his head. "Come on. She said there are a few houses we could look at if you're up for it."

"Do we really need a house? There's only four of us."

"If we have more kids we'll need the space."

"I suppose you have a point. " Magnus nodded and followed Alec downstairs. He paused a bit and frowned putting a hand on his abdomen.

"Magnus? You okay?" Alec looked at him concerned.

"Sorry. Just a little nausea," Magnus brushed off his concern.

"Do you want to call it quits for today?" Alec asked. "Your and the baby's health is more important."

"We can always schedule for another day this week if that would be better for you," the realtor smiled in understanding.

Alec nodded. "I think that would be best. Could we give you a call?"

She nodded and handed him her card. "Call me any time. And I'll see if I can find anything else you might be interested."

"Great." He put his arm around Magnus and led the warlock out of the loft and towards the elevator. "I think we should go by the doctors and have Catarina check you over."

Magnus nodded a little bit. "If you think that's best."

Alec took out his cell phone as they got in the elevator and sent a quick text the healer and kept his arm around Magnus as they rode the elevator. He helped him into the taxi and gave the man directions.

* * *

"So, how does it look?" Alec stood up as Catarina walked over to him. "Is he okay? Is the baby okay?"

"It was good that you came in…" she sighed. "There's no easy way to say this but he was starting to miscarriage. I was able to catch and stop the bleeding and they're both doing fine, but I'd like to keep Magnus just to be on the safe side."

"Does he know?" Alec asked.

"I told him yes…" she nodded. "I had to give him something to calm him down."

"He thinks it's his fault doesn't he?"

"It's best not to dwell on that. You can go see him if you like, I didn't give him too much so he should be waking up a little bit."

"Thanks."

"The last door on your left."

Alec tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall to the room and stepped inside quietly. He walked over the bed and carefully sat down and taking his hand. He ran his thumb over the engagement ring.

"You're brooding."

"I'm thinking."

Magnus sighed and sat up a little more. "You're brooding Alec. You're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"I am not going to give myself wrinkles," Alec rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"It's nice to be out of those shoes."

Alec opened his mouth to speak.

"I know what you meant Alec…" He stopped him. "I'm fine and the baby's fine so no brooding okay? My magic can only do so much for face lifts and wrinkles."

Alec rolled his eyes and gently nudged him over and lay down next to him. "I am not going to get wrinkles. And I was not brooding."

"Keep telling yourself that darling," Magnus wrapped his arm around him and ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just glad you're okay…Both of you."

Alec kissed his forehead and started to get up. "I'll go grab you a change of clothes and check on the Chairman okay?"

"Make sure to feed him too."

"I will. Get some rest. I'll be back in a few."

"I plan to sleep as long as I possibly can," Magnus smiled a bit yawning. "Take your time. Really."

Alec chuckled and gave him another kiss before shutting the room door behind as he left. He whistled as walked down the street. He barely made it down the street before his world went black.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: So I lied about the next chapter...sorry bout that but here's a chapter that ends with cute fluff. :3

* * *

Chapter 19

Alec groaned as he started coming to and winced at the sudden light shining down on him. He tried to move and found his wrists and ankle's tied to the chair. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.

It was definitely an abandoned building and he couldn't hear anyone or anything which meant he wasn't anywhere close to any sort of help or back up. He still has his Steele tucked into his sleeve. That was a good sign.

"Ah you're awake. Excellent."

Alec froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Valentine."

This was not good.

"Glad to see you remember me."

The man stepped out of the shadows with his hands folded in front of him. Alec tried not to gag at the stench that followed him.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"It's a wonder what magic can do these days isn't it." The dead man smiled wide and Alec tried not to recoil at how the skin pulled at his face.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh it's not what I want with you. I have no interest in you what so ever. It's your offspring I want but since I can't get to the damn spawn I'll just have to go through you." He smirked.

Alec did his best to tip the chair back as the man walked closer to him. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you? You tried to kill our entire race."

 _Come on come on,_ he tried not to wince as the wood dug into his arms as he reached for the steele.

He gagged as the dead man touched his chin and spit in his face biting his lip hard as the chair tipped back hitting the pavement. He heard an audible crack as his wrist broke on impact.

"I was hoping you were going to be the calm one." Valentine growled and lunged for Alec who punched him in the gut with his free uninjured hand and pulled his steele free cutting the rope around his ankle's and breaking off the chair leg.

Valentine ran at him again and Alec side kicked him knocking him in the head with the broken wood piece.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," Valentine grunted as his back made contact with the wall.

"How do you think I would act if you kidnapped me and are planning on killing my child?!" Alec breathed deeply holding the sharp ends of the wood at the man's throat. "Who paid you?"

"As if I'll tell," Valentine smirked as blood ran down the side of his face. "Beat me all you want. Kill me even, I'll just be summoned again and the process will just repeat itself."

"Over my dead body," Alec spat.

"That can be arranged," Valentine smirked. "Course that'd be sort of boring wouldn't it? It'd be no fun taking your child if you weren't there to see it."

Alec smacked his hand away as he reached out to touch him. "Touch either of them and I swear to you I will make sure you never see the light of day."

"Temper temper," Valentine mocked.

Alec glared.

"Ah seems I'm being summoned," he deadpanned. "Pity we couldn't chat longer. Until next time _Lightwood."_ Valentine melted into the wall leaving Alec alone in the room.

Alec huffed and took out his cell phone dialing Jace's number praying the blond picked up.

"Dude where the fuck are you? Your fiancé is having a full on panic attack and I think is about three seconds from turning Simon into a rat…and I don't think he'll turn him back if we ask nicely," Jace said as soon as he answered.

"Yeah…I sort of got kidnapped…" Alec winced as he cradled his arm starting to walk towards the door. "Think you could come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"I have no idea to be honest…" Alec walked over to a window and looked outside. "It's some abandoned warehouse."

"That totally narrows it down."

"Look just don't tell Magnus okay?"

"And what pray tell is not supposed to be telling me?"

Alec winced at the deadpan voice. "Hey love…"

"Where are you? Catarina had to give me a ride home and your brother and the fangster showed up and will not leave." He spoke the last part very loudly.

"Yeah well Alec said he wanted us to make sure nothing happens to you or the baby and give me back my phone," Jace called.

"Make me Shadowhunter."

"You wanna go?"

Alec pinched the bridge his nose, took a few deep breaths and hung up the cell phone and dialed Isabelle.

"Hey, where are you? Magnus called a few hours ago worried about you," Isabelle answered.

"Yeah, it's a long story…could you come pick me up? I seem to be at the old demon hangout down on 2nd…"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

He nodded and hung up making his way outside to wait for her. He winced as he looked over his wrist.

 _Most definitely broken…Magnus is going to flip…,_ he sighed.

"What happened to your hand?" Isabelle frowned as Alec got in the car.

"I broke my wrist…we're gonna need to make a stop at the hospital to get it reset. I'd rather have Magnus freak out as little as possible."

Isabelle nodded. "You think he'll like the baby shower?"

Alec grinned a little and nodded. "Yeah. I'm not worried about him not liking the party."

"You used to the idea of being a dad yet?"

"I don't think I ever will be if I'm being honest…I mean we've talked about adoption but we've never actually talked about going through with it. I mean…I know it wasn't exactly planned but I'm still happy and I'm glad it happened." He smiled.

"Well if any one deserves kids, it's you two," Isabelle smiled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She turned the car off and got out opening his door for him.

"Thanks."

He followed her into the building and over to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"I uh broke my wrist," Alec motioned to his make shift sling.

"I'll have someone with you in a moment."

He sighed and nodded going to sit down.

"Should I call Magnus….?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah…thanks."

Isabelle nodded and walked back outside leaving Alec alone to sit in the plastic chair. How was he going to explain this to the warlock? He wouldn't react to it very well…he rubbed his arm wincing.

"I told him you were mugged."

Alec frowned. "Why would you tell him that Izzy."

"Because that's exactly what you look like." She answered.

"If you'll just go into that room the doctor can take a look at your wrist now," the woman told him.

He nodded, the two siblings following her directions.

"Mags?" Alec poked his head into the apartment and looked around before stepping inside being careful not to bang his cast on the wall.

He stepped inside and closed the door walking to the kitchen and setting the bag of Taki's on the table.

"Guess Jace decided to clean up…and there's no rat hair anywhere. That's a good sign."

He took off his shoes and left them by the door and went to check the bedroom quietly opening the door and looking inside. He sighed relieved to see Magnus asleep with Chairman next to him purring.

He walked over and brushed his hair back and leaned down kissing his forehead.

"Mmm Alec?" Magnus yawned and shifted a little.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Alec sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh…I must've fallen asleep…" Magnus rubbed his eyes before starting to sit up.

He tossed the book his reading onto the floor and leaned back. "Why didn't you just tell me you got mugged when you called…?"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"You worried me more by not telling me."

"I figured," Alec nodded moving to lay down with his head in the warlock's lap. "They were just some petty demons…easily handled."

"What about this?" Magnus tapped the cast with one of his nails. "Neon yellow? Doesn't really go with your color sheme."

"It's the only one they had left…" Alec shrugged. "I stopped by Taki's if you're hungry. Got all your favorites."

"You were planning on wining me back with food?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes. Yes it is."


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: So I promise the next chapter shall be the baby shower. I'm only holding off cause i don't know what gender yet and I've actually put a poll on my profile if you guys would like to vote. Anywho. Enjoy the chapter. Poor Alec :(

* * *

Chapter 20

"You're smoking…" Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Alec.

He shrugged and leaned back on the steps leading up the apartment. He took another inhale and slowly exhaled watching the smoke.

"I've been…stressed…" he looked at the cigarette.

"Wanna take a walk and talk about it?" Isabelle offered.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat from upstairs," he nodded and put out the cigarette going upstairs and telling Magnus before grabbing his coat and phone and jogging back down.

"Hows the arm?" she asked pointing to the cast as they started walking.

"Not too bad. Max drew some things on it for," he smiled showing her. "He and Magnus are currently making a mess of the kitchen I might add making some cookies for his class."

"That's nice," she smiled linking arms with him. "He's excited he got to help plan the baby shower for this weekend. You think Magnus will like it?"

"I know he will," Alec nodded. "Thanks again for helping."

"Hey what's the point of being an aunt if I can't spoil my future niece or nephew? I can't wait for them to come soon enough."

"You and me both," Alec sighed. "I feel like once they're here…maybe all of this craziness will just stop you know? They're realize it's just a baby and they're no threat you know?"

"Have you spoken to the council?"

"I sent them a letter asking for a meeting to speak about this. I haven't gotten a reply back yet."

"Are you going to tell Magnus what really happened?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm pretty sure he knows the mugging is a lie I mean, we're Shadowhunters. How do we get mugged?"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like somethings going to happen and I'm not going to be able to save him or the baby…And I'll be too late and I won't be able to do anything and they'll be gone…or that I'm going to wake up and this is going to be a dream and he and I aren't even together or that we've never met and I just…I don't know what to do Izzy."

"Hey it's okay, deep breaths Alec," she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "Nothing's going to happen to either of them alright. You know we wouldn't let anything happen right?"

He hugged her back and nodded trying to calm himself down.

She rubbed his back. "Jace doesn't want you to know but he sometimes patrols the block at night when you guys are asleep to make sure no one is creeping around. I do too."

"Really?" Alec asked a little surprised. "You guys do that?"

She pulled away. "Of course we do. He actually even got dad to warm up to the idea a little bit…granted he still doesn't like the idea but he's no longer calling the baby 'it, thing, ect.' I think I even saw him looking at gifts a few nights ago."

"And mom?"

Isabelle sighed. "She's…" she shrugged. "I don't think she'll ever change her mind to be honest…"

Alec nodded a little. "I guess not…" he pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. "Magnus said if we want cookies we should hurry before they eat them all."

"What kind?"

"I believe they made sugar cookies, chocolate chip and peanut butter and chocolate chip."

"We better hustle then," Isabelle grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the street and back towards the apartment.

"We saved you some," Magnus smiled as he wiped down the counter. "Just barely I might add."

Isabelle grinned and grabbed a couple cookies joining Max on the couch the younger playing a video game on the large TV.

Alec sat down at the counter and picked up a cookie taking a bite watching the warlock clean up looking him over.

He was pale, though it seemed now his skin had been paler for a while. He didn't bother with make up so much now but his eyes still had a nice glow to them, his hair was also a bit longer letting him tie it up in a small pony tail if he wanted to. Despite him being close to five months the baby bump was still almost relatively small which he guessed was okay if their baby was smaller than mundane children but it still worried him.

"Alexander?"

"I'm sorry what?" Alec blinked and almost fell off the stool and would have had Magnus not grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling.

"You've been grabbing at the empty plate for the past five minutes," he pointed out.

Alec looked at said plate. "Oh…I hadn't noticed."

"I saw," Magnus dried his hands and sat down. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing," Alec shook his head.

"Obviously something's bothering you, and I don't like seeing you upset."

Alec scrubbed a hand down his face. "It's…You're right…I wasn't mugged. I got kidnapped by Valentine."

Magnus frowned. "But he's dead."

"Apparently he's not anymore," Alec shuddered remembering the smell. "He's some sort of ghoul or demon. He said he was summoned by someone who wants the baby. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd get upset and I didn't want to worry you."

"Well I'm glad you're telling me now."

"You're not upset…?"

Magnus chuckled and got up. "You're very lucky Max is here and I'm glad you liked the cookies. Those will be the only sweet things you get for a while." He gave Alec a knowing look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bubble bath."

Alec groaned and covered his face. "Damn it…"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So I know this chapter is really crappy and i'm really sorry about that. But the next one will be cute and fluff filled and probably smutt filled as well.

Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Chapter 21

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Magnus asked as Alec led him down the street. "Because while I don't mind wearing a blindfold, preferably in our bedroom being ravished, I am starting to get very curious."

"We're almost there. I promise," Alec smiled.

"You said that ten blocks ago," Magnus pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Well there are two more blocks to go and then you can take the blindfold off. I promise."

Alec reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Two weeks on the couch had not been good to his back and neck. Magnus was not kidding when he said that he wouldn't be getting anything 'sweet' for awhile.

The shadowhunter rolled his shoulders as they neared their destination. He really hoped he liked it.

"Ready?" Alec asked untying the blindfold and opening the door.

"I have been ready," Magnus smiled as he walked inside.

"Surprise!"

"Mother-!"

The warlock grabbed onto the wall to keep his balance. "How the hell did you plan all this?"

Alec walked over grinning. "You're not the only one with great connections."

"Its not to much for a baby shower is it?"

"If you're asking if something's to much then its clearly not enough," Isabelle smiled as she walked over to the couple giving Magnus a hug. "Alec did all the decortating."

"I'm impressed," Magnus smiled and hugged the girl back. He looked at Alec and mouthed 'thank you' making the shadow hunter blush embarassed.

"Now lets party," she grinned.

"You having fun?" Alec hugged Magnus from behind and kissed his neck. "You enjoying all the attention?"

"I am yes," Magnus smiled and tured wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm starting to think maybe I should leave all the party planning to you."

"Oh god please don't," Alec shook his head. "Honestly, Isabelle did most of it, I just helped cook and Jace and Max helped put up the decorations."

Magnus smiled and kissed him. "I love it. Really."

"There are the two love birds," Catarina walked over and grabbed their hands. "Its time to cut the cake. And quickly before Ragnor deciedes to eat it all."

Mangus chuckled. "Alright alright."

The two joined the rest of the happy group and Max ran over.

"Can I do it? Can I cut the cake?" He asked. "Please?"

"Is that alright with you?" Magnus looked at Alec.

"Knock yourself out," Alec nodded. "Just be careful alright?"

Max rolled his eyes and picked up the knife to cut the cake on the table while the rest of the guest gathered around.

"I bet its going to be a boy," Jace nodded.

Simon rolled his eyes. "And you know this how?"

"Two boys in one family a duh."

"Both of you be quiet,"Isabelle pinched their arms. "You're ruining the moment."

Alec rolled his eyes and nudged Max forward. "Go ahead."

Max nodded and carefully cut into the cake and pulled the slice out earning a collective awww from the guests around.

"Damn it…" Ragnor muttered. "Scuse me, I have to go make a phone call." The green warlock stalked off muttering under his breath about stupid vampires.

"A girl, Alexander we're- "Magnus paused and looked at the shadowhunter. "Alec? Whats wrong?"

Alec sniffled and shook his head wiping his eyes. "We're having a girl…" he whispered smiling.

* * *

Alec groaned and swore as he maneuvered his way to the bathroom. "Stupid box," he muttered giving it a small kick.

"I highly doubt kicking it will solve your problem."

Alec looked over at Magnus leaning in the doorway with an amused look.

"Yes well it was in my way and I drank to much liquid at the party," alec shrugged and sat back down on the couch. "What are you still doing up?"

"She wants cake," Magnus walked to the kitchen. "And…I wanted cake and ice cream so we're compromising."

"I ate all the ice cream," Alec stretched. "Sorry."

"You mean this ice cream?" Magnus smirked holding out a container. "I hid some in the back of the freezer a few days ago."

"Sneaky," Alec ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his cat.

"Don't even think about it, I threw them out."

"Threw what out?"

"Your cancer sticks. I'd prefer my fiance not get diagnosed with lung cancer before he becomes immortal."

"To bad there's not a rune to prevent lung cancer," Alec joked as Magnus walked over with two forks and sat down. He accepted the offered fork and put his arm around him.

"But cake is a nice subsitute."

"A ha ha, no, the cake is mine, you can have some of the ice cream."

"I thought you said the baby wanted cake," Alec raised an eyebrow.

"She does, but she doesnt want to share," Magnus answered taking a bite.

"Not even with her daddy?" Alec coaxed.

"Nope."

"Ouch," Alec feighed hurt.

"Fine, a small piece," Magnus cut a piece and held it out to him.

Alec grinned and leaned in to take the offered bite and then leaned up and kissed him instead.

"Alec…I'm still mad at you," Magnus tried to pull away.

"You sure about that?" Alec nibbled on his neck. "Cause I'm pretty sure you're not and you're just trying to keep me away from you for some reason."

"I am not…" Magnus shook his head and let the bowl be taken out of his hands.

"Oh? So you're alright with me doing this then?" Alec slid his hands under the warlocks shirt and tweaked his nipples earning a moan and a shove and a blush covered warlock.

Alec blinked and smirked. "Are you extra sensitive? Is that why you won't let me touch you?"

"Don't be crazy," Magnus shook his head looking away.

Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him up and towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in my bed but first im going to ragave you," Alec smirked.


	23. note

For those of you reading Baby Makes Three I really appreciate your comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know you're not supposed to use chapters for Author's notes and I apologize but I've been thinking about rewriting this because I've been going back and some things are getting a little choppy with the chapters so just bare with me.

Sorry FaustusianSutcliff.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I apologize in advance about the long absense. I've sort of had writers block for this story but now i know what direction I'm going to be going in and start leading it to a close before I start to work on the sequel. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 22:

"I'm fat and hot," Magnus huffed a bit as he sat on the couch, not without a little difficulty.

"You're not fat," Alec rolled his eyes. "You're pregnant, but yes, you are hot," he smiled.

"I'm fat and while that's flattering, I am hot...I don't care how cold it is outside," the warlock grumbled.

"I could turn off the heater but then we'd both freeze and I doubt you want that," Alec set down the forms he was looking out.

Magnus mumbled something under his breath and laid down with his head in Alec's lap. "How many more months until we have our little bundle of joy?"

"Two and a half," Alec answered smiling.

"It can't come fast enough...Though I'm surprised we haven't run into any you know what's lately."

Alec nodded and reached over stroking the warlock's swollen abdomen fondly. "That has been nice yes."

Magnus closed his eyes. "Let's hope it lasts."

He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna go for a jog and pick up some more kitty litter. You want anything while I'm out?"

"I'm fine, she's calmed down enough so I think I'm going to take a nap for a bit."

"Alright, well I have my cell phone with me if you need anything."

He got up and grabbed his sneakers and keys on the way out of the door. He made sure to lock the door behind him as he left and sat on the stairs to put on his sneakers while dialing the number for the real-estate agent.

* * *

Alec set his shoes by the door as he stepped into the apartment putting the new house keys into his pocket and shut the door quietly before going to the kitchen and getting some water. He set the glass in the sink once he was finished and took off his shirt as he went into the bedroom.

"How was your run?"

"Son of-!"

Alec jumped and pulled his stele out glaring at Valentine.

"Now now, no need for violence, wouldn't want to wake your fiancé now would we?"

Valentine smirked and looked down at Magnus who was seemingly asleep. Going by the rise and fall of his chest, his hand resting on his abdomen.

Alec narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Valentine?"

"I told you, my contractor wants your baby and who am I to disappoint. Now all you need to do is back off and let me take care of what I need to do."

"Lay one hand on him and I will cut yours off," Alec growled.

"Do we really want a repeat of last time Lightwood? I have a very busy schedule to keep."

Alec choked out a gasp as his back hit the wall behind him with a loud thud, a hand curling around his throat and squeezing.

"Always getting in the way where you aren't concerned."

Valentine squeezed harder as Alec struggled to breathe. The Shadowhunter grabbed at the hand managing a kick to the man's knee earning an audible crack. He coughed and sucked in air grabbing his stele and moving to where Magnus lay still 'sleep' turning and facing Valentine.

"You want him; you'll have to go through me."

"If that is what you wish."

Alec ducked as Valentine took a swing at him and kicked his legs out from under him sending him backwards. He lunged at him with his stele but Valentine moved at the last moment and shoved Alec to the ground his hands once again around Alec's neck.

"This would've been so much simpler if you had just let me do my job without getting in the way. Shadow hunters always poking their noses into things that don't concern them."

Alec reached around for something, anything to grab and thanked the angels when he grabbed one of Magnus's boots and rammed it into the side of Valentine's head loosening the man's grip enough so he could breath.

"I applaud your resilience, but it won't be enough," Valentine grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed his head against the wood floor.

Alec made a pained noise as his vision faded in and out. Valentine stood up and walked over to Magnus and picked the warlock up stepping over Alec's body.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt him way more than you're possibly imaging in that head of yours."

* * *

"Alec!"

Jace ran over and wrapped his arms around the older male to keep him upright. "Jeese, what happened to you?"

"Val...Valentine...Magnus...my fault..." Alec choked on a sob losing his balance and leaning against Jace more for support. "I should've been there..."

"Izzy!" Jace yelled down the hall.

He picked Alec up and started to carry him to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?!" Isabella ran over to him and started to check Alec's wounds over.

"Something about Valentine and Magnus," Jace answered setting him down on one of the beds and going to get some water and cloth.

"All my fault..." Alec mumbled to himself.

Isabella started to remove the bulk of his clothing and winced at all the bruising. "Alec? I need you to stay with me, okay?"

Alec managed a small nod.

"We have to get Magnus, they're going to take the baby, its all my fault..." he closed his eyes and covered his face. "I never should've left him alone. It was to quiet."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know it would happen. We'll go after Magnus. I promise, but right now we really need to take care of your injuries."

"O...okay..."

Jace came back and started to clean up the dried blood. "We're going to have to cut his hair, there's too much blood covering the wound."

"I'll get the scissors."

The two siblings made quick work of fixing his injuries and cutting his hair, cleaning the head wound as best as they would and wrapping a bandage around his head and gave him something to help him sleep.

"Should we call Catarina and Ragnor?" Isabella asked tucking the covers around Alec.

"I think that'd be for the best. Come on, let's let him sleep."

Jace led her out and closed the door behind them quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I apologize in advance about the long absense. I've sort of had writers block for this story but now i know what direction I'm going to be going in and start leading it to a close before I start to work on the sequel. I hope you all enjoy.

Also the reason Magnus didn't wake was because of a spell was put over him. Sort like with Jocelyn.

 **Chapter 23:**

"So you're saying that Valentine isn't dead?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. "As in he's alive?"

"No, he's dead," Alec shook his head and winced. "He's just...a demon? He kept saying he was summoned by someone who wants the baby killed..." he finished off his glass of water. "I don't know the whole thing but he has Magnus and I have no way of figuring out where he is. Or how I can get to him."

"What about the demon guy Magnus used to be with? He said he'd help if we needed right?"

Alec nodded a little bit and sat up more pulling his boots back on.

"Alec you need to rest," Isabelle frowned trying to stop him.

"I will rest when Magnus and the baby are safe. They're more important," he told her standing up.

"Alec-"

"No buts," he interrupted.

"Alec?"

The three older teens glanced over and saw Max standing in the doorway of the infirmary with Simon. The youngest Lightwood looked worried as he saw Alec's wounds and bandages.

"Hey buddy," Alec walked over. "You know you should be sleeping right?"

"Simon and I were playing video games...where are you going? Where's Magnus?" he frowned. "What are you so beat up?"

"Magnus is fine and Jace and I were training," Alec tried his best to lie smoothly.

"Why don't you go make us some more popcorn," Simon told Max. "I'll be there in a sec okay?"

Max gave Alec a look before nodding and walking away. Alec sighed and straightened up. "You'll keep an eye on him right?"

"Just make sure Jace doesn't try to do anything heroic alright? And I'll keep Max occupied," Simon answered. "And don't blame yourself, none of us could've predicted this sort of outcome."

"We're shadowhunters, we should've predicted every possible outcome...when has anything ever gone right for us," Alec shrugged a little.

"How about a good luck kiss?" Jace slung his arm around Simon breaking the thick depressed air surrounding the group.

Simon rolled his eyes. "How about a glad you're not dead kiss when you get back"

"How about the both of you just kiss and get it over with so we can go?" Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Moment ruiner," Jace huffed.

The blond blushed a little as Simon leaned over and gave him a kiss before pulling away. The vampire chuckled and let go.

"I better go make sure Max isn't getting into trouble. I'll see you guys later," he gave them a reassuring smile before he walked down to the hall to the kitchen.

Alec grabbed his bow and strapped it to his back along with his sword and a few daggers.

"You guys don't have to help with this you know," Alec told them as they got what they needed.

"Hey, that's our future brother in law and niece Valentine kidnapped. We're going to help you whether you want us to or not," Isabelle told him. "Side, Magnus would never help our family again if he knew we let you do something reckless like this."

Alec nodded. "You have a point."

"So, we good to go?" Jace asked pulling on the rest of his gear.

The trio made sure they had everything and made their way to the park.

* * *

"Alec, this a surprise," Rosoth greeted leaning against a tree. "Why isn't Magnus with you?"

"Valentine kidnapped him and the baby..." Jace answered. "We were hoping that'd you would stand by your promise and help Alec. We have no idea where he is and-"

"Say no more," Rosoth interrupted. "Do you have something up Magnus's with you? It'll help me find him easier."

"You mean like a dog?" Jace asked.

The demon rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Alec took of the ring he kept on a necklace and handed it to him. It was one of Magnus's old ring that he'd given Alec on their first anniversary together.

"Will this work?" he asked.

Rosoth nodded and took the ring closing his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes before opening his eyes and handing the ring back. "Follow me children. And do stay close together."

The demon took off down the road with the three shadow hunters close on his heels. Alec put the necklace back on and tucked it back into his shirt. Isabelle reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be okay Alec."

"That's what I keep telling myself..."

The group was silent as they walked. They're glamours hiding them from the mundane. Alec tried not to think about what could possibly go wrong. He knew that if given the chance, Magnus could in fact defend himself well enough, but also knew he'd remain compliant to keep the baby safe. His grip tightened on the dagger tucked into belt.

"Here," Rosoth said coming to a stop.

Alec looked up and recognized it as the warehouse Valentine had taken him to when he'd first try to kidnap him.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked.

The demon nodded and looked at Alec. "Could I have just a moment of your time?"

"We'll look for a place to sneak in," Jace assured him motioning for Isabelle to follow.

Alec followed Rosoth over to a set of torn tires.

"What is it?" he asked looking towards the warehouse.

"I want to give you something," he answered reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small glass stone. "I have to admit, I was planning on betraying you at the last possible moment, kill you and save Magnus myself, but before you go and pull your blade on me, I do want to point out I changed my mind. I want to give you my immortality."

"Your immortality?" Alec looked at the stone. "Are you sure?"

"If any one deserve it, it's you, you and Magnus deserve to be together forever. You're meant to be...forgive the corniness by the way."

He held it out to Alec. "Just break it and drink the liquid inside. I promise it's not a trick, I'm to old for those."

"You realize...if you get killed in there, you'll die," Alec told him.

"I know. I'm willing to make that sacrifice," Rosoth shrugged and handed him the stone. "Please, take it."

Alec accepted the glass stone and tucked it into his pocket.

"Just break the glass and your body and blood will absorb the power inside," he told him.

Alec nodded. "Understood."

"If you two are finished with your little chat, we found a way to get inside undetected," Jace called over to them. "There's an open third story window that we can climb in through. But there are demons on the forth and second floor."

"I'll take the ones on the second floor," Rosoth told them.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. You just focus on getting where you need to go."

"Izzy's waiting for us," Jace told Alec.

The elder boy nodded and handed Rosoth one of his blades. "Just in case."

The man chuckled and took the blade. "See you on the inside." He jogged over to the warehouse and slipped inside.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alec answered.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I apologize in advance about the long absense. I've sort of had writers block for this story but now i know what direction I'm going to be going in and start leading it to a close before I start to work on the sequel. I hope you all enjoy.

Sorry again for the long wait and sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Also the reason Magnus didn't wake was because of a spell was put over him. Sort like with Jocelyn.

 **Chapter 24:**

"Alexander, we were just talking about you," Valentine smiled. "Guess all we had to do was say your name three times and you would appear. Funny how that works."

"Let him go," Alec demanded stepping towards them.

"A ah ah, one more step and the baby gets it," Valentine held up a dagger. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent child Valentine. That's not you…" Alec shook his head.

"Clearly you have a higher opinion of me than I thought," Valentine chuckled.

Alec looked at Magnus. He didn't look harmed; he didn't look to conscious either. His ankles and wrists were tied together, his head tilted to the side, eyes closed. He needed to get Valentine away from him so Jace and Izzy could get Magnus out. That was the main plan.

"I haven't hurt him," Valentine said breaking his concentration. "I did give him a sleeping potion. Very strong one at that, he won't wake for at least a few hours or so. Plenty of time to do what I need to do."

"I am not letting you take our baby."

"Just have another one. I'm sure he's very fertile."

"You can't just take our child and expect us to forget and just have a new one to replace the one you took. People do not do that Valentine. I will not put Magnus through that. I would rather die than let anything happen to him and our baby."

"Death? If that is really the way you want this to play out, I have no objections."

"Then come and get me," Alec challenged.

Valentine lunged at him and Alec managed to duck side kicking him away and drawing his sword. Valentine growled and lunged at him again and Alec dodged slicing him with the sword. The only way he knew he would win is if he stayed calm. That's the best advantage in any fight.

"Stop moving," Valentine demanded.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Alec taunted.

He grunted as Valentine's body made contact with his taking them both to the ground in a heap of limbs. He choked on a breath as he felt the dagger embed itself into his abdomen the same time he drove the sword through Valentine's chest and straight through his heart. He could already taste the blood in the back of his mouth.

Valentine smirked and stood up. He grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out letting it drop onto the floor.

"Takes more than a sword through the heart to kill me Alexander," he chuckled.

He knelt down and yanked the dagger out and wiped the blood off the blade. He straightened and started walking towards Magnus. Alec groped around for the sword. His vision was already starting to blur from the blood loss.

He grabbed the sword and pulled himself to his feet. He panted and stumbled towards him.

Valentine knelt down next to Magnus. Alec wasn't sure how he managed to do it. He would blame it on access adrenaline or the fact that he swore he wouldn't let anyone hurt Magnus or the baby. He remember the sound as his body hit the floor and his head rolled away. And then he blacked out.

* * *

"Alec? Sweet pea?"

"Magnus?"

Alec groaned as he opened his eyes and shot up clutching his middle wincing. Magnus leaned forward and eased him back down.

"Relax, everything's okay," Magnus assured him.

"Valentine-"

"He's dead," Jace answered appearing next to Magnus.

"How can you be sure?" Alec asked struggling to sit up.

"Alec...you cut off his head..." Jace answered. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember seeing Valentine in the warehouse...and then things just went blank after that..." he answered. "I cut off his head?"

"Yeah...clean off," Jace answered. "You really don't remember?"

"Not a thing," Alec shook his head and winced.

"I'm gonna go see how Izzy's doing," Jace said backing out of the room to give them some space.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're okay, worried about you of course, but there is no physical harm," Magnus answered. "You just worry about getting better alright?"

Alec nodded a little. "Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Alec tugged his hand. "Lay down with me...it'll make me feel better."

Magnus sat down on the bed and carefully laid down next to him. Alec wrapped his arm around him and shifted a little bit wincing.

Magnus put his hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	27. Epilogue

A/N: I apologize in advance about the long absense. I've sort of had writers block for this story but now i know what direction I'm going to be going in and start leading it to a close before I start to work on the sequel. I hope you all enjoy.

Sorry again for the long wait and sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Also the reason Magnus didn't wake was because of a spell was put over him. Sort like with Jocelyn.

 **Epilogue:**

"She's so small," Jace leaned over Alec to get a better look at the baby. "Why is she so small?"

"Well she decided she wanted to come early," Alec answered. "Isn't that right?" he cooed stroking her cheek.

"I can't see," Max whined trying to look. "Move out of the way Jace."

Alec chuckled and sat down so Max could see her and fixed the blanket.

"Have you guys chosen a name yet?" Isabelle asked.

"Nia," Alec answered. "Nia Antoinette Lightwood-Bane."

"Hi there Nia, I'm your aunty Izzy. I'm going to spoil you and take you shopping and buy you what ever you want," Isabelle grinned carefully picking her up and holding her.

"Not if Alec spoils her first," Magnus chuckled walking into the room.

"Hey sleepy head," Alec smiled. "Have a nice nap?"

"Until blonde woke me up," Magnus sat down next to him. "I see we've been found out."

"I told you we could milk at least a week before they came looking or us," Alec pointed out. "They barged in."

"We did not barge in," Jace rolled his eyes. "Max was worried and being the dutiful older siblings we are how could we not come to see what was going on? And then to find out that you had already had the baby and were home for a week with out telling us? I don't know but I feel betrayed."

Alec rolled his eyes. "We wanted to get settled in before we called. And Magnus needed to rest."

"He wanted to keep Nia all to himself," Magnus chuckled.

"...Traitor..." Alec muttered.

"Sweet pea, I love you dearly but you are not dragging me down into your bed of lies."

"Can I hold her?" Max asked. "Please?"

Alec nodded and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down first, she tends to squirm sometimes."

Max sat down next to Alec and followed his directions on how to hold his arms. Isabelle carefully settled Nia into the youngest Lightwood's arms.

"She's so light," Max said holding her carefully. "I'm your Uncle Max Nia...I'm the cooler uncle too, your Uncle Jace may claim he's cooler but that's a total lie...I can't wait until you're older, I'm gonna show you all kinds of cool things, like video games and comics..."

"This is adorable," Isabelle giggled.

Max smiled and carefully handed her to Magnus when she started to squirm.

"She has your eyes," Max pointed out. "I mean, they're blue but they're like yours."

"Observant as always," Magnus smiled as he stood up. "Want to give me a hand in the kitchen? We have some cookies if you're interested."

Max nodded and got up following him.

"So..what's the verdict?" Jace asked putting his hand in his pockets.

"As far as we know she's a nephilm," Alec answered. "She does have a mix of our eyes and more of Magnus's skin tone but that's about it."

"How's Magnus taking it?"

"He's reacting the same way he did when I told him about Rosoth giving me his immortality and planning on going through with becoming immortal...he told me about how he felt about it and we haven't discussed it since."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Part of me is happy and the other part of me hopes she chooses not to become a shadowhunter. But we're making it her choice when she's old enough."

"Well hey, she's got her uncle Jace Uncle Max and Aunt Izzy to show her the ropes when her dad's to stubborn to show her," Jace smiled. "Besides, she's your daughter, I have a feeling if she chooses to become a shadow hunter, she's going to take after you so much Magnus will probably ban shadowhunter talk from the home."

"Who's to say I haven't already?" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"Does he have super hearing?" Jace asked.

"Alec left the baby monitor on again," Magnus answered walking out with Max.

"Oops..." Alec blushed embarrassed and turned off the small device. "Sorry..."

"Mind giving Nia her bottle? I'm going to take a shower," Magnus told him.

"Not at all," Alec smiled taking their daughter and the warmed bottle. "You guys are welcome to stay and hang out but we're probably just going to be all domestic and boring now."

"I think we can take a hint," Isabelle smiled. "You three enjoy yourselves. And be warned, one of these days I'm going to babysit and take her shopping."

"Consider us warned," Alec chuckled walking them to the door.

He closed the door behind them and smiled at Nia before kissing her forehead. "How about we make daddy some lunch."

* * *

"Alec, come to bed," Magnus wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You've watched her sleep for the past week."

"How can I not?" Alec asked.

"We're just going to be in the next room, we can leave the doors open to the nursery. But right now _I need you_ to come to bed with me."

Alec gave Nia one last look and tucked the blanket around her carefully. "Sweet dreams princess."

"You're such a great dad," Magnus smiled laying down.

"And now I'm going to be a great husband," Alec leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."


End file.
